


The Gleelight Saga: Glee Moon

by MsMKT86



Series: The Gleelight Saga [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Based on Twilight, Drama & Romance, F/M, Non-Musical, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Mercedes are pushed to the limit when a misunderstanding forces them apart. - Mercedes finds solace and more in Maverick but when she learns that Sam's life is in danger, she drops everything and risks even more to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was a dark day, Friday, September thirteenth.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for joining me on the second installment of the Gleelight saga. I hope you guys enjoy this one.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: The Twilight Saga: New Moon, Glee, any characters or places from either. Romeo & Juliet, Audi, Queen B (Beyonce), Leonardo DiCaprio, Ms. Kwan (that's a crossover from the Degrassi fandom) or anything else you can find in the real world.
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.

* * *

_**These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which, as they kiss, consume.** _

_**Romeo & Juliet, Act II, Scene VI** _

* * *

School had been back in for a few weeks and I was dreading the end of the current week. It was a dark day, Friday, September thirteenth. My eighteenth birthday. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have cared and I would have let my dad throw me a small, small, I'm talking tiny birthday party at Breadstix, but now things were different. I was with Sam and he was frozen as a beautiful seventeen year old. I was going to be older than him. At least in human years. I wanted to be changed and I wasn't going to change my mind. It was the only way to ensure he and I would be together forever.

Thursday night as I laid in bed, chatting with my mom, all I could think about was the fact that tomorrow, in just a few short hours, I would be eighteen and I was one year older than Sam. I knew that if I got any older it would look odd to people that this hot seventeen year old was holding hands and kissing an old lady. I wasn't really trying to go to jail because it looked like he was openly dating a pedophile. I ended my chat with mom and turned the playlist Sam had made for me on and drifted off to sleep.

_I could feel my heart beating wildly as I ran through a sea of people covered in red cloaks._ _I was in a city I didn't recognize and there was some kind of celebration happening but I was panicked. I kept running – running hard and fast. The large clock on the tower tolled noon and I felt my heart jump into my throat. I pushed people out of my_ _way and_ _I ran faster and faster until finally, I emerged in the woods. In the meadow. The meadow I claimed for Sam and I._

_The sun was shining brightly and across the way I could see someone coming toward me. She looked at me, I looked at her._ _There was no way I was looking at Grandma Caroline._

_"_ _Granny_ _?" I muttered. We waved at each other._ _I was a little creeped out as I stood there and look_ _ed_ _across the flowered field. My_ _granny_ _had been dead for_ _six years. What the hell was she doing in my dream?_ _I was standing right in the middle of the heavily scented meadow, when out of the corner of my eye, I spot_ _ted_ _Sam. Granny is not that far away from me but Sam is a good 100 feet away. "Sam, don't! She'll see!" I called but he just smiled at me. I shifted from on foot then the other as he flashed beside me. Now that he was next to me, I noticed a few things. One, I had had a missing feeling when he wasn't near me and two, his eyes were the glazed over with red and the black veins he usually tried to hide from me, crawled down his face. He was silent, so I was too as he took my hand and we walked toward Granny. As she walked toward us too, the nerves in my stomach were tying themselves into knots. I had no idea how I was going to explain was what going on with Sam and he didn't seem to care that I was about to spill his secret to my grandmother. We stopped a few feet from her. I put my arm around him and said, "Granny, this is my..." but I stopped. I had to stop. Granny was trying to say something._ _I waited but she was silent, so I looked at him and he gave me a gentle smile. "Granny, this is my..." I started again but when I watched her this time I thought I noticed something. Something odd. We examined each other for a moment. I reached out to touch her and she did the same. When our fingers met I was startled at how cool they were but crazy enough, so w_ _as_ _Granny. I blinked slowly. I kept my eyes closed_ _for a second. Just a second. I needed that second to think. About what; I don't know. I opened my eyes in hopes to examine the situation more closely but I wish that I hadn't._

_I realized that Granny was standing alone with her arm out much like I had mine except my arm was around Sam. Upon closer inspection, I realize that she was surrounded by a gold gilded frame. Both of our eyes grew wide when I looked at my hand that was touching hers. It was worn and wrinkly. I looked back up into her eyes but I realized when Sam grabbed my hand that I wasn't looking at my grandmother. I was looking at my own reflection. I was a seventy year old woman standing next to the eternal seventeen year old Sam Evans-Schuester._

_"Happy birthday, Mercedes," he said as he kissed my hand. I looked at him with a sad longing. A longing to be young and to still be something he wanted. He looked me in the eyes but before he could speak -_

"Happy birthday." Gordon said knocking on my bedroom door. He opened the door and came in carrying a large flat gift and a digital camera.

"I thought we agreed, no presents," I smiled.

"Well, the one from me's not wrapped, so it doesn't count," he informed me as he handed me the dark purple camera.

"That's actually great. Thanks, Dad."

"It goes with this one from your mom. We coordinated. Well, she coordinated me," he said as I ripped the paper open. "It's to put your pictures in from senior year," he explained. He sighed and said, "Senior year. How'd you get so old so fast?"

"I didn't. It's not that old," I said, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. I didn't even want to think about the word old today.

"I don't know. Is that a gray hair?" he asked as he touched my hair.

"No. No way!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of bed and studied my hair in the full length mirror next to my bed. When I realized he was trying to be funny, I gave him an amused look.

"Happy birthday," he smiled with his hand ups in a defensive position.

"That's really funny," I teased. Gordon laughed and exited my room. I rolled my eyes. I took a shower and since it was my birthday I figured I'd dress up a little. I pulled on my indigo Levi's, white v-neck tee, black blazer with the zebra print lining and my black riding boots. I adorned myself with some sparkle and headed downstairs.

"Birthday breakfast," Gordon said as I sat down at the table. My plate had a pile of chopped fruit and a sandwich. It was three slices of turkey bacon, a fried egg, a potato patty and cheese.

"You made this?" I asked as I jabbed my fork into a strawberry.

"If by made you mean, I went out and picked it up from that little diner down the way, then yes I made it," he chuckled.

"Well, it's great anyway. Thank you," I smiled. Gordon kissed me on the top of the head and went off to get ready for work. I ate in silence as I thumbed through my busted copy of Romeo & Juliet. We had been reading the book in class and at home but we had been done for a few days now but I reread it. The tragedy of two, basically freshman, killing themselves in the name of love has always been interesting to me. Before I met Sam I didn't understand why you would off yourself for someone else; because when you get right down to it, they died because neither of them was patient enough to wait.

Romeo never got that letter so he saw her "dead" and wanted so desperately to find her in death that he iced himself but if he had just mourned for a few seconds longer they could have just run away together. But alas, they didn't and two young kids died because of a feud between two families that no one even remembered anymore. It's all very poetic and sad; but he's Shakespeare.

I finished my breakfast, rinsed my plate off in the sink, grabbed my backpack and new camera before heading outside. The day was sunny despite the cloudiness and chill to the air.

"Happy birthday, Mercedes!" my next door neighbor yelled before he got into his car.

"Thanks, Mr. Matthews," I called back, slightly blushing. Gordon came out of the house and waved to Mr. Matthews as he drove past our house.

"Have a good day, Merc," he said getting into his car.

"Thanks Dad," I smiled and got into my car. I put the key in the ignition and my baby rumbled to life. The radio came on and as I backed out of the driveway, I sang along with Queen B. I turned the station after that song because they started playing shit I didn't like so I turned to another station that usually plays good music.

_'Another missing hiker brings the total to three presumed dead. Rangers are searching for the killer animal...'_ I turned the knob again. As horrible as it sounds, I wasn't necessarily in the mood to hear about death on my birthday.

I pulled into the parking lot of William McKinley High to find my friends hanging out beside Greg's jeep. It was nice to see that nothing had changed in the new year. I grabbed my bag and got out.

"Today's the big day, Mercedes," Trina said as I approached them. I looked at her. I didn't tell her that it was my birthday. April knew but that's because she's nosy and she saw it on Sam's phone. "R & J essay due."

"Oh yeah." I said, as if I hadn't just been staring at her.

"Wherefore art thou, Mercedes?" Greg asked doing his best impression of a Shakespearean actor. They all laughed but I couldn't find it in myself to laugh at the stupid.

"Let me take a picture of you guys," I said pulling out my new camera. "My mom wants me to put together, like, a scrapbook full of memories."

"Oh cool." Jerry smiled, as they pulled themselves together for a photo.

"I take them. I'm not in them," April said trying to slink away. Over the summer she had decided that photography was what she wanted to do with her life. She took brilliant pictures, so naturally I encouraged her.

"No, no, no, come here," Jerry said pulling her in beside him.

"Well, you are today," I commented.

"You'll photoshop this if my nose looks big, right?" Trina questioned.

"Or my forehead looks likes more like an eight head?" Sarah asked.

"Don't worry. I'm in the picture. No one will be looking at you guys." Jerry beamed. Jerry, Greg, April, Trina, Sarah and Robbie smiled brightly at me as I held the camera up and snapped a photo.

"That's good," I smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh, good. Schuester's here," Greg said in a fake pleasant tone. I turned just in time to see Sam stride across the parking lot.

"Yay," Jerry and Robbie cheered weakly.

"We'll talk to you later," April said with a grin as they walked away. Sam's strides were long and deliberate. Graceful. He looked as if he were floating.

"Happy birthday," Sam said finally reaching me.

"Don't remind me," I moaned.

"Mercedes, your birth is definitely something to celebrate," he smiled.

"Yeah, but aging's not," I said.

"Your aging?" he chuckled. "I think eighteen is a little young to start worrying about that."

"It's one year older than you," I commented.

"No, it isn't. I'm 109," Sam replied with a smirk.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't be dating such an old man," I teased. "It's gross. I should be thoroughly repulsed." He chuckled as he tensed a little and leaned in and kissed me. I know that he never wanted to hurt me. It would suck if he did since I'm not one who cares for bruises but his tension made the kisses intense and I'm almost not strong enough to resist wanting more. Almost.

"We have to go to class," he said breaking our kiss, his forehead on mine.

"Ok," I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we turned toward the school.

"Wait a second. Someone wants you," he said looking down at me. I looked over my shoulder to see a familiar face.

"Mercy." Maverick Blue called with a boyish smile.

"Mav!" I smiled back. I took a step toward him but Sam grabbed my arm. "What?"

"I'll leave you to talk," he muttered as he stepped away from me. I nodded again and turned back to Maverick closing the distance between us. He looked...different.

"Hello, biceps. You know anabolic steroids are really bad for you," I ribbed.

"Well, I'm just filling out, Mercy," he chuckled. "You know, it wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more."

"You should switch schools. You can come hang out with the palefaces," I said touching his muscular arm. I couldn't help but stare. Maverick had never really been a little guy but apparently the summer had been good to him. When I first got back to Lima, he was the kid I remembered. Long black hair, dark brown eyes, brilliant smile, tall, slightly muscular. An average teenage boy; but now, now he was...Maverick was hot. I couldn't get around that fact. I had always thought he was cute and his sparkling personality just added to that but now that he's "filled out" as he put it, the personality added to that makes him almost unbearable to look at. Almost.

"I'm all right. I prefer the rez school's exclusivity," Maverick said with a crooked smile. "They let any old riffraff into this place."

"I see. Then why are you slumming it?"

"I was just buying a part for the Rabbit," he said. Last June, Maverick called to tell me that he had bought a black 1992 Volkswagen Rabbit. He sent me a picture of his "new" baby. It didn't look like much but he seemed proud of it. "You should really come take a ride when it's done."

"Is it fast?" I smirked.

"Um...it's decent." he grinned. The air between us became a bit thick for whatever reason.

"I'm kidding," I laughed.

"Yeah ok," he chuckled. "Hey, happy birthday." My smile left my face. "Your dad told my dad, so..."

"Yeah, of course he did." I laughed softly.

"I, uh, saw this the other day and thought of you," Maverick said as he reached into his back pocket. It was a small beautiful wooden dreamcather with charms hanging from it. "It catches bad dreams."

"That's kind of perfect," I said taking it in my hand as my mind drifted briefly to Grandma Mercedes in the meadow with Sam. "Thank you."

"No problem," he smiled. "Good seeing you," he said with a glance at a waiting Sam.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," I said hugging him.

"Bye," he said embracing me tightly.

"Later," I smiled as we released each other. I waved as he jogged back over to his dad's truck and pulled away. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled and uneasy smile as he watched Maverick drive away. We walked silently into the building. "So, how come Maverick Blue gets to give you a gift and I don't?"

"Because I have nothing to give back to you," I replied.

"Mercedes, you give me everything just by breathing," he tried to assure me. I exhaled slowly. He always said the most perfect things.

"See? Thank you," I said. Yes, I know that it would be a gift he was giving me and it's not mandatory that you give the giver something back but I felt like I would owe him. I mean he's given me so much love and just everything. If he gave me a gift on top of all of that, I don't know – I'd just owe him. "That's all I want."

"Mercedes!" Tina shouted as she jumped over the railing of the stairs and out in front of us. "Happy birthday!" she cooed as she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Shh," I said hugging her back. She smiled a sweet, excited smile as she presented me with a square gift, wrapped in dark purple paper and a black ribbon. "I thought I said no presents."

"I've already seen you open it, and guess what, you love it," Tina said matter-of-factly. "You're gonna wear it tonight. Our place." I hesitated. I really didn't want a party. "Come on. Please? It'll be fun."

"Ok. All right." I sighed. I suddenly felt the urge to just be...compliant.

"Great!" she squealed. "Ok. I'll see you at 7:00." When she skipped off toward Mike, who was standing a little ways away, I felt this sense of  _not_  wanting a birthday party, no matter what, wash over me.

"Mike, no fair with the mood control thing," I said.

"Sorry, Mercedes. Happy..." Mike smirked. "Nevermind." He and Tina walked away as I tapped Sam in the chest with my gift.

"You can't trust vampires," Sam said as we started toward class. "Trust me." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. We stopped by my locker and I shoved the present inside. "Could you at least pretend to be happy?"

"I am happy."

"You're not."

"Well, I'm not going to do cartwheels," I said as we entered Ms. Kwan's classroom.

"That's too bad," he laughed as we took our seats in the back of the room. "But seriously, we don't get many birthdays, you know."

"You're...oh. I'm sorry. You're right," I said turning slightly in my chair to face him. "I'm being inconsiderate."

"It's fine, plus it's your birthday," he said interlocking our fingers. "You're supposed to be a little inconsiderate."

"Still. I didn't even think about the birthday thing or how it would be a big deal to you guys. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Sam said kissing me on the forehead.

"Good morning, class," Ms. Kwan said as she wheeled a TV into the room. "Pass your essays up to the front, please." Sam and I dug into our bags and pulled out our papers. He took mine and handed it to the boy in front of us. Once all the papers were collected, our teacher turned the TV on. "I had several choices when it came to picking a film version of Romeo & Juliet."

"Please tell me I get to bask in the beauty that is Leonardo DiCaprio?" Trina swooned.

"No," Ms. Kwan said flatly as she started the movie. I had seen it before at my school in L. A., so I was kind of paying attention.

_'O my love! My wife! Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath hath had no power yet upon that beauty. Thou art not conquered. Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in that lips and in thy cheeks._ _And death's pale flag is not advanced there.'_  Romeo said in a brittle voice.

"I hate being celebrated," I whispered, deciding to ignore the movie all together.

"There are worse tragedies. I mean, look at Romeo," Sam informed me. "Killed his true love out of sheer stupidity."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Though I do envy him one thing."

"Juliet is like, perfect. If you like that obviously beautiful sort of thing."

He chuckled, "Not the girl, the suicide." I looked at him confused. "It's nearly impossible for...for some  _people_. For humans, a little poison, a dagger to the heart. There's so many different options."

"Why would you say that?" still in disbelief.

"Because I had to consider it once," he said as he stared straight ahead. "I didn't know if I'd get to you in time after Jesse bit you. I had to come up with some kind of plan."

"What was the plan?" I questioned.

"That I'd go to Italy and provoke The Malignità."

"The what?"

"The Malignità."

"Now, who'd like to repeat the last few lines of iambic pentameter just to show they were paying attention?" Ms. Kwan asked pausing the video. "Mr. Schuester?"

"Uh, yes, Ms. Kwan," Sam said. He inhaled deeply as everyone in the class turned to face him and he began to recite the poetry word for word, _"O here will I set up my everlasting rest and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last. Arm, take you last embrace! And lips. O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death!"_

"Eyes on the screen, people." Ms. Kwan said pulling herself together. Everyone in the whole room was swooning at how beautifully pained and sorrowful Sam's reciting had been. I was impressed but also a little worried. About him and where all of these suddenly suicidal thoughts were coming from. There was still so much I didn't know about him but we had time to change that.

I looked at him, even though he never turned to me. It didn't matter. I just felt like I needed to stare at him because if I didn't he was going to...disappear.

After English with Ms. Kwan, Sam's mood seemed to pick up. He said it was because he was excited about my birthday party. I think it was because he wanted to see how red my cheeks could get. Either way, by the end of the day, I was excited to get home and open my gift. According to Tina, I love it and after Jesse, I believe everything she says...no question asked.

 


	2. Happy Birthday, Mercedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is a little shorter than the first but that's because I wanted to cut it right here. I know it's been a minute since I updated but like before these chapters take a lot of work because I have to fill in information. I wanted to tell you that I've already started working on the third chapter so stay tuned.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**
> 
>   **Happy Reading!**
> 
>   **And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!**
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, characters, places, words or phrases from either book, movie or TV show or anything else you can find outside of fandom.**
> 
>  **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

The minute I got home, I threw my backpack off and tore into my gift; and just because I don't want to have a birthday with balloons and clowns and rick-a-da-rack-a-da, doesn't mean I don't like gifts. I pulled the top off the box and flipped open the white tissue paper to uncover a beautiful dress. It was white dress, a little longer than mid-thigh. It had an empire waist and the bust was covered with black floral lace and the waist had a black leather belt.

It was so me. I loved it. I ran upstairs, took a shower, did my hair is big waves and did my make-up before I slipped into my dress. It fit perfectly. I reached in my closet and grabbed a pair of white and black pumps. I added a little bling to my already awesome outfit, then headed downstairs.

"You look pretty," Gordon said as I stood on the bottom step in front of him. "Dr. Schuester told me about the party."

"You wanna come?" I asked. I tried to keep the pleading out of my voice but judging by the smirk on his face, I'm assuming that was a negative.

"No, this is for you. I'll see you when you get back," he replied.

"But it is my birthday party. Shouldn't one of my parents be there?" I insisted.

"Merc, you'll be fine. I've got something special for you anyway when you get back," Gordon laughed.

"Fine," I muttered as the door bell rang.

"Sam's here," Gordon said tightly. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Hello, beautiful," he smiled.

"Hi," I blushed. Sam nodded at Gordon who all but ignored him but Sam was used to it by now. He had spent the entire summer being ignored by my dad.

"I'll have her home by 10pm," Sam said as he held the door open for me.

"Please behave yourself," I whispered as I hugged Gordon.

"Have fun," he urged as he hugged me back. I shook my head as he released me. I waved before I walked out door, Sam on my heels.

"That was fun," he joked.

"He's just being..."

"Overprotective. I know."

"It'll pass," I assured him.

"I doubt it," Sam laughed. "All he ever thinks about is guns and what'd he'd do to me if I hurt you again."

"That's not embarrassing at all," I muttered as I climbed into the car.

"Could be worse," he said shutting my door.

"How?"

"He could be saying it all out loud."

"Ha, ha, Sam," I said plainly. Sam laughed at my monotonous voice as we drove down his long driveway. He pulled the car to a stop, took the key out of the ignition, got out and sped around to my side. He helped me out and we walked up the stairs.

"You ready?" he teased.

"Is it too late to run away?" I asked as Finn pulled the door open.

"Mercy!" he shouted as he pulled me inside. "Tina told me to tell you that you have to go upstairs to the study for now. We're still getting stuff ready downstairs."

"Oh, ok," I said.

"She didn't go overboard again, did she?" Sam inquired.

"If by overboard you mean, does it look like the birthday fairy threw up all over the lowest level of the house, then yes. Tina went overboard," Finn said with a full laugh. Sam rolled his eyes before leading me upstairs to the study. The room was covered in books. Classics and new, from all genres. I followed the bookcase around the walls until I was face to face with a ceiling to floor portrait.

"The Malignità are a very old, very powerful family," Sam said as he joined me in front of the painting. "I guess they're the closest thing to royalty my world has." I nodded at the information but I was still staring at the painting. I had a burning question that I needed to ask.

"Um, is that...is that Will?"

"Yeah."

The painting had to be from the 1700's. Will was standing there with three very beautiful women. One blonde, one red head and one brunette. Their long hair was parted in the middle. Part of the loose curls were pulled up into a bundle of curls on the crown of their heads, the rest flowed over their shoulders gently. They all wore a floor length gowns. The low square necklines showing of their ample chest. The cinched waist ballooned out into a severely belled skirt.

The blonde, who stood in the front, wore a green dress with brocading down the sleeves and around the waist. Her face had a look of dangerous pleasure. The brunette on the right hand side closest to Will, wore a dark red gown with brocading around the neckline and shoulders. Her face wore a look of sadness and discontent. The red head wore a dark blue gown with brocading around the waist. Her face had a look of superiority.

"Ok, so how did that happen?" I asked my eyes still taking in every aspect of the painting.

"He lived with them for a few decades," Sam answered. "Described them as very refined. No respect for human life, of course, but a respect for the arts and the sciences, at least. And the law," he said. "Above all, the law."

"The law? Vampires have laws?" I questioned curious.

"Yes. Not very many and only one that's regularly enforced."

"What is it?"

"That we keep the existence of our kind a secret," he informed me with a chuckle as his eyes found mine. "We don't make spectacles of ourselves, and we don't kill conspicuously."

"What happens if you break the rule?" I asked.

"You just don't break it. Unless, of course, you want to die," he grinned. "Will told us a story once about a man that was killing to high in the class system and too often. He was summoned to Malevolenza, Italy, where they live for sentencing."

"What happened?"

"Two of the Malignità guard, David and Sebastian pulled him from the dungeons and brought him before the three ladies. Lilith rose from her throne and grabbed either side of the man's head. Will said after a few moments of looking into the man's eyes, Lilith ripped his head from his body while David and Sebastian ripped his arms off."

"Damn," I whispered. "You gotta stop talking about that."

He smirked, "You asked."

"I know but I can't even think about someone hurting you," I said.

"Mercedes, the only thing that can hurt me is you," he said avoiding my eyes. "And I don't have anything else to be afraid of."

"That's not true," I said lifting his chin to look at me.

"Scarlett? She'll come for me one day. Tina will see when she decides and we'll be ready."

"I could protect you," I began. "if you change me."

"Mercedes, you already protect me," he said pulling me into his arms. "You're my only reason, to stay alive, if that's what I am." he murmured. Before he spoke again he looked me in the eyes, "But it's my job to protect you. From everyone, except my sister," he said looking past me.

"It's time! It's time! It's time! It's time!" Tina squealed as she skipped into the room. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. When we got to the lower level I could see about fifty large, round, clear vases full of white and red roses, a table covered with gifts and a two layer round cake. The bottom layer was zebra print and the smaller top layer was deep purple. I tripped down the last two stairs but they pretended like they didn't notice and I was getting better at not blushing at every time I stumbled. I stood on the landing and smiled at them.

"Sorry about all this," Will said as she stepped forward and grabbed my hands. "We tried to rein Tina in."

"As if that were even possible," Emma beamed as she hugged me. "Happy Birthday, Mercedes!"

"Thanks," I said hugging her back. I may have held on a little longer than necessary but it felt good to get a mom hug. I hadn't had one in a while.

_**Flash** _

"I found it in your bag. You mind?" Tina asked holding my new camera. I shook my head. I figured why the hell not. I should want to remember my first birthday with a family of vampires.

"Dating an older woman. Hot," Finn said, grinning at Sam.

"What are you...shut up," Sam chuckled rolling his eyes.

"What?" Finn asked genuinely confused. I giggled as I stepped down the last three steps onto the floor and stood beside Tina.

"You first, Rachel," Tina said handing her a long, immaculately wrapped box.

"It's a necklace. Tina picked it out," she said the box held out to me.

"Thanks." I said. She nodded.  _Ok._  Tina pulled Sam down the stairs and placed him next to me.

"Show me the love," she smiled, holding the camera up. Sam put his arm around me and she snapped a picture of us before returning to the gift table. "This is from Finn, Puck and Blaine," she informed me handing me a medium size square box. It was light. I shook the box and heard nothing. I turned to face the three of them.

"Already installed it in your car," Finn said with a boyish smile.

"Finally a decent sound system for that piece of..." Puck chimed in.

"Hey! Don't take the car! She's a classic," I interrupted. The room laughed.

"Open Will and Emma's," Tina said handing me a thin black and white envelope.

"Just a little something to brighten your day," Will said as I turned to look at him and his wife. I slide my finger along the lip of the paper and it sliced right into me.

"Paper cut," I muttered as a drop of blood his the carpet. Now, at this point several things happened at once.

Sam stepped closer to me and tensed. I looked up at him and followed his gaze. His eyes were glued to Mike. His eyes brown eyes locked on me, his perfect white teeth bared as a low growl emitted around the room. Mike zoomed across the room and before he could get to me, Sam sent me flying into the sideboard at the back of the room. I crashed into one of the large vases and cut my upper arm. Sam, still standing were we stood, pushed Mike in the chest when he reached him and sent him flying. Mike landed on his feet and Puck and Finn held him back as he growled and snapped his jaw. I held my bloody arm as I watched the drama unfold.

"Mike. Mike," Tina said flashing in from of him. She grabbed his face and made him look her in the eyes. "It's ok. It's just a little...blood," Tina said with a deep inhale. I looked down at my arm as the blood flowed steadily from my wound down to my wrist. I looked up and thirteen vampires were looking at me like they were ready to devour me.

"Get Mike out of here," Will said before he flashed to my side. Puck and Finn pulled a snarling Mike from the room, outside. Will held his hand up and his family took a collective step back.

"I'm sorry. I can't," Tina said sadly as she left the room. It was quiet for a moment as the rest of the Schuesters left the room. Sam stood in place with a sullen look on his face as Will examined me.

"I'll have to stitch this up in my office," he said. He looked from me to Sam and sighed. "Check on Mike. I'm sure he's very upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now," he said but his son remained froze. "Sam," Slowly my boyfriend turned away and marched slowly from the room. "Let me help you up," Will said his thumb and index fingers squeezing my arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ProTIP:
> 
> The Malignità (Our Volturi) means Malignity = a very storm desire to hurt others
> 
> Malevolenza , Italy (Our Volterra) means Malevolence = wishing harm or evil to others


	3. Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! First, I love hearing from everyone so comment and kudos are welcome. Second, I want to say that I have the next chapter almost complete. It'll be up either tonight or tomorrow. So yay!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, I personally believe that this series is perfect for FicRec. I would so appreciate if you told your friends about the Gleelight Saga. Of course, this is merely a request and not a demand. No pressure. Really.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
>  
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!**
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, any of the characters, places, words, or phrases from either or anything else that you can find when you step away from your fangirl habit._ **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

_**Tink. Tink. Tink.** _

I sat on the [DESK](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10517798&chapter=3/#) in Will's office as he extracted glass shards from my upper arm. I looked around at all of the wonderful painting that littered the walls. One of the walls was covered with a floor to ceiling bookcase, one wall was floor to ceiling windows like the rest of the house and the other two were the ones that housed the paintings. During my summer with the Schuesters, Will's office was one of the spaces that I had grown to love. It held so much history and it just felt...like Will. He was strong and compassionate, loyal and true. Very admirable qualities. I assume that over his many years he turned into the person I know. Most people, while strong, lack compassion, loyalty and truthfulness to themselves and others.

_**Tink. Tink. Tink.** _

I glanced down at where he took the tiny fragments from my arm.  _Gross._ Will gave me a gentle smile before he spoke, "Are you alright?"

I nodded. It was the truth. I was fine. Over the past six or seven months, some glass in my arm was the least of the damage that had been done to my body. "I never wanted to have a party."

"It's not your fault," he said kindly. "Mike hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us."

"I understand," I said. "I'm not mad at him but I have a question."

"Alright."

"How do you do it?"

He chuckled lightly, "Years and years of practice."

"Did you ever think of it just doing it the easy way?" I questioned as he began to stitch up my arm.

"No," he answered confidently. "I knew who I wanted to be. I wanted to help people. It brings me happiness; even if I am damned," he laughed softly.

"Damned? Like Hell?" I asked curiously. Will looked me in the eyes for a moment. His face confirmed my suspicions. He  _actually_  thought he was damned. That all of them were. "Will, you couldn't be damned. You couldn't. It's impossible."

He smiled sweetly. I watched his hands work as he checked his work "Thank you, Mercedes," he said. "You've always been very...gracious...about us." His tone made something click in my head.

"So that's it? That's why he won't change me?" I inquired.

"Imagine the situation in reverse," he said as he began to wrap my arm in a gauze. "If you believed as Sam does, would you be able to take his soul?"

I was silent. I didn't know how to answer that question. I understand where Sam is coming from but it's not fair that he doesn't try to understand my side. I didn't believe they were soulless. No one who chose the live they way they do could be. I watched a Will lit a fireplace match and set the bloody gauze and glass shards in a bowl of alcohol on fire. He helped me off the [DESK](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10517798&chapter=3/#) and we exited his office. When he got back down stairs Sam was waiting for me.

"I'll take you home," he said stiffly. I nodded as he helped me into my jacket. The ride back to my house was silent, save for the low music playing on the radio. As he pulled his car to a stop in front of my house, we sat silently as he turned the engine off and the car began to settle.

"You can't protect me from everything," I said softly. "At some point, something's going to separate us," I looked to him but his gaze remained straight ahead. The coldness of his countenace was a little unnerving. I shifted in my seat a little before I [CONTINUED](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10517798&chapter=3/#). "It's going to be an accident or illness or...old age...as long as I'm human. And the only solution is to change me."

"That's not a solution," he said shaking his head, still avoiding my eyes. "That's a tragedy."

"You're not going to want me when I look like a grandmother," I commented. Sam got out of the car and in an instant was opening my door.

"Mercedes, do you not understand my feelings for you at all?" he questioned, his green eyes finally meeting mine as he helped me out.

"I do, I guess," I muttered. "Will told me how you feel about your soul," I blurted out. "I don't believe that. So don't worry about mine," I added. We just stood there looking at each other for a long moment.

"You should go inside," he said with an icy edge to his voice. I took several steps forward; Sam taking the same steps backward. When we were less than a foot apart I looked up into his eyes. There was something there that was unfamiliar to me.

"It's still my birthday," I said in a low tone. "So can I ask one thing?" He stood silent awaiting my request. "Kiss me?" His facial expressing remained frozen as he cupped my jaw, leaned in and captured my lips in a white hot kiss. The slickness of my  _Midnightini flavored_ _Victoria's Secret Beauty Rush_ _lipgloss_ caused our lips to glide easily against each other. The intensity of the kiss was overwhelming. My hands gripped the lapels of his blazers tightly as my want and need for him deepened. It felt as if each of us were putting all that we were into it. Soon, we were both gasping and he pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied in a croaky voice. Without another word, he turned away from me, got back in his car and disappeared into the darkness. I sighed as I made my way to the door. I turned the knob, pushed the door open and right inside by the stairs on the table was a large retangluar box. I closed the door and grabbed the note that was on top.

**Merc**

**I know you said no presents but I don't really consider this a present anyway. I told you I had something special for you so here it is. I hope you like it.**

**Dad**

I torn into the paper. Underneath it revealed a white box with gold writing. I wanted to scream but I held it in. I lifted the lid and the smell of real leather assaulted my nose. I picked up one of the knee length [BOOTS](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10517798&chapter=3/#) and l was mesmerized by the beautiful red bottom. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I screamed and bounced on my toes. Gordon appeared at the top of the stairs. I grabbed the box, ran up the steps and hugged him tightly.

"I'm guessin' you like them," he laughed his arms around me.

"I love them. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I beamed, leaning back to look at him.

"You're welcome."

"I'm gonna go to bed now," I said releasing him. He nodded, kissed me on the forehead and returned to his bedroom. I went to my own room, took a picture of my new boots before putting on the shelf in my closet. I changed my clothes and brushed my hair before I sat down behind my [LAPTOP](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10517798&chapter=3/#). I checked my email and watched the birthday video my mom and Grant had sent me.

It was nice to see her so happy and in love. My mom deserved all the best things. I checked the rest my mail before I grabbed my camera. I decided that it wasn't that late, and it's the weekend, so there was no time like the present to start on my scrapbook. I printed out fancy words and labels and then I started printing the photos. My friends, the Schuester, Gordon and then I printed the picture that Tina had take of Sam and I at the party a little while ago.

I looked at the picture for a long moment. I loved him so completely. I always thought when people said that their significant other completed them that they were being corny and that they were a little bit weak because you don't need another person to complete you. You should be complete all on your own. I had believed that until I fell in love with Sam because I finally knew what they meant. It wasn't about completing them to fix them but completing them so that they could be the person that they always dreamed they could be. I found that with him. When I'm with Sam I have no limitations, no fear, just love. Being complete is one of the purest feelings that any human, or vampire for that matter, can feel. I reached into my [DESK](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10517798&chapter=3/#) drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. I snipped myself out and glued Sam to the center of my open page. I gave the photo one last look, closed the book and headed to bed.


	4. I'll Just Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't post this weekend. It was my brother's birthday and I just has some other stuff going on. But I've got great news. I've 4 chapters for you today! Yep. That's right, count 'em 4!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
> **This is a mini guide to the next 3 chapters:**
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _Emails are like this._
> 
>   
>   
> 
> _Mercedes' inner thoughts and dreams are like this._  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Ok, so enjoy and let me know what you think!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
>  
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!**
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER (for next 4 chapters): _I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, any characters, places, words or phrases from either or anything else that can be found outside of fandom._**
> 
>  
> 
> **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Monday morning I woke up to the sound of my phone beeping. It was a text message from Sam.

_Can't drive you to school today. Sorry._

It was weird but I didn't think anything of it. I got up, showered and got dressed for the day my new _Christian Louboutin_  boots the prefect accent. Gordon had already left but he left me a grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of juice on the kitchen table. I ate then headed off to school.

I parked my car and met up with my friends inside. It was raining out so everyone was inside by my bank of lockers.

"Hey Mercedes. How was your birthday?" April asked with a smirk.

"What?" "I asked keeping my eyes on the dial on my locker.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday Friday?" she nudged me.

"It's not a big deal. Just a birthday," I said with a smile.

"Well, happy belated," she smiled. I nodded my thanks. I felt a little guilty about not mention my birthday to her but only a little. It was bad enough that Tina threw me a party that resulted in me getting stitches; I didn't need a bunch people fawning over me in front of people.

I grabbed my books and headed off to Ms. Kwan's classroom. Everyone took their seats but the one next to me remained empty. I checked my phone for missed called and messages as the bell rang. Nothing. As the day progressed, I became more and more worried. At lunch, at the table closest to the back wall sat Kurt and Tina. I told April and the gang I'd be back before I joined the two Schuesters.

"Hey. Where is everyone?" I asked.

"We're it," Kurt answered.

"Oh," I said looking at Tina's sad face.

"Is everything ok?" I questioned. They both just shrugged. "Where's Sam?" they shared a glance and then avoided my gaze. "Right, well, just tell him to call me please," I said before rising from the table. They didn't reply so I just walked away. The rest of week went on like that. The following Monday, Kurt was the only person at the lunch table but by that Friday he was gone. I hadn't talked to Sam at all during that time despite all of my calls, texts and emails.

I picked up a few extra shifts at the music store over the weekend. Jerry is a great guy but his dad sucks. He's bossy and just overall annoying. Not to mention his horrible treatment of Jerry. I couldn't wait until the store closed on Sunday. I got in my car and drove to Breadstix. Gordon and I had dinner and talked about nothing. The next day would be September 30th and he wanted to start picking out Halloween decorations. I told him that I'd email some idea and we headed home.

I looked up decorations, sent them off to him, changed and went to bed. The next morning I woke and I had a strange feeling in my chest. Not like a heart attack just like...a slight aching. I shook it off, showered, dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Gordon left a couple of  _Toaster Strudels_  and half a grapefruit. I ate, washed the dishes and headed off to school.

When I got there the aching feeling subsided and I was able to get through the day. Lunch was the same as it had been for the past two weeks. Me, sitting with my friends, glancing over my shoulder at the empty Schuester table as if I was trying to will them into existence. It didn't work. I didn't have to work after school because Jerry and his family closed the store because they hired decorators to decorate for Halloween. As I drove home, the ache began to come back. I decided that if it was still there when Gordon got home, I'd have him take me to the hospital.

I parked, turned off the ignition and got out. I grabbed my bag off the backseat and when I turned around to go inside, there was Sam. Standing in yard closest to the woods. I dropped my bag on the hood of my car and I took a deep breath as I approached him.

"Hi," I pushed out on a breath. He looked straight a head for a minute.

"Just come take a walk with me," he said cutting his eyes at me before he turned and headed toward the woods. I followed him. Once we were, I figured, deep enough away from prying eyes and listening ears, he turned to face me, eyes on the ground. "We have to leave Lima."

"Why?" I asked, the ache in my chest grew.

He looked me in the eyes this time before he spoke, "Will's supposed to be ten years older than he looks and people are starting to notice."

"Ok, I've gotta think of something to tell Gordon," I said trying to keep the panic out of my voice. I waited for him to say something; for him to help me come up with ideas but he said nothing. I looking into his green diamond eyes and examined the cold look on his face. "When you say "we"...

He looked away for a moment before returning his eyes to my face, "I mean my family and myself."

"Sam, what happened with Mike...it's nothing," I said trying to reassure him. I mean I hope that he realized that at this point I know that he was lying about the Will thing and that this was about so much more.

"You're right. It was nothing," he said his eyes looking off to the side. "It was nothing but what I always expected; and nothing compared to what could have happened," he swallowed hard. I shifted slightly as his eyes found me again, "You just don't belong in my world, Mercedes."

The aching in my chest was throbbing now but I had to be strong. I took a deep breath before I spoke, "I belong with you."

"No, you don't," he said firmly. The ache in my chest was becoming almost unbearable.

"I'm coming," I said in a steady voice.

"Mercedes,  _I don't want you_  to come," Sam's penetrating voice shook me.

"You don't want me?" I asked in a brittle voice. Yes, I heard him but something inside me told me that I should  _really_  hear him.

Sam looked me dead in the face when he replied, "No."

"That changes things a lot."

"But if it's not to much to ask, can you just promise me one thing?"

"Are you serious?" I asked, floored at his nerve.

"Mercedes, please," he said tightly. "Don't do anything reckless."

"You don't..." I began.

"For Gordon's sake," Sam interrupted. "And I'll promise something in return."

"I'm sure you will," I muttered.

He ignored me and continued, "This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back and you can go on with your life without any interference from me," Sam said looking off at the ground again. "It'll be like I never existed. I promise."

"If this is about my soul. Take it. I don't want it without you," I said angrily.

"It's not about your soul," he said plainly. "You just not good for me."

"Not good enough for you," I said. I was teeming with every emotion except for happiness obviously. I was trying to keep it all in. I didn't want to explode. It wouldn't solve anything. It wouldn't help me prove to Sam that this was the wrong thing. That with me is where he belonged.

"I'm just sorry I let this go on for so long," he said.

"Please..." I pushed out on a breath. I could feel the ache in my chest beginning to rip. "Don't."

"Goodbye," Sam said looking into my eyes. I wanted to scream, kick, anything that would make him stay but I couldn't get my body to move. The ripping feeling was consuming me. He stepped forward, cupped my jaw and planted his cool lips against my forehead. I reveled in the feel of his lips on my skin and his fingertips icy graze. He stepped back and without another word or glance he was gone.

I was stunned. Shocked. I couldn't believe he was gone. No! I couldn't accept that. I wouldn't.

"Sam!" I yelled into the deep woods. No reply. I took off in the direction I figured he had traveled. "Sam!" I screamed as I ran deeper and deeper into the woods. "Sam!" I called out. It was getting darker and I was getting discouraged but I kept calling for him. "Sam," I said hoarsely as I moved slowly through the darkness. The feeling in my chest was different now. The aching had turned into a ripping feeling and now, well now it felt as if there was a hole in my chest. I mean, how could there not be? The person who completed me was gone. "Sam," I mumbled as I tripped over a downed branch and hit the ground. As I laid there, I realized that I have no reason to get up. Yes, there was Gordon but right now I couldn't think about him. All I could think about was the empty hole in the center of my chest where Sam used to be.

He wasn't just my boyfriend he was my other half; but now half of me was gone and I felt like an empty vessel that was broken and could never be filled again. I curled in on myself and waited...for something...anything. Sleep, unbearable pain, sadness, anger, anything to take hold; but that was the problem. They all took over.

* * *

When I woke up, I could see the shadowy tree tops moving past me. I felt strong arms carrying me. I looked up into the face of a very handsome and shirtless Native American man. He was warm and my body shivered as it tried to warm itself against him. As we exited the woods, I saw police cruisers, trucks, cars, all scattered around my yard. Gordon, Maverick, Travis and Winston were gathered around a cruiser with Chief Spinner Mason, looking at what I'm guessing were maps.

"Gordon!" the man's voice boomed. I saw my dad running toward us, relief written all over his face. "She's alright," he said as he handed me to my dad.

"I got her. Thank you, Dylan," Gordon said as he turned and began to carry me back to the house.

"I'm here for ya, Merc," Maverick said as he walked quickly beside my dad. I was grateful but I couldn't muster a smile for him. I watched him over Gordon's shoulder as he continued toward the house. The guy who had rescued me, Dylan stared at Maverick. I could tell he made him uncomfortable but I couldn't find it in myself at the moment to ask why.

When Gordon got me in the house he took me into the living room. I was looked over by the EMTs, who gave me a clean bill of health but that I could deal with bouts of shock and very, very mild PTSD. They gave Gordon some other instructions before they left.

"Alright, Mercy, let's get you upstairs," he said helping me stand up. When we got to the top of the stairs he pulled off my jacket and helped me out of my boots. "You wanna take a shower?" he asked. I nodded. He opened the door and allowed me inside. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes," he said closing the door. I nodded again. I looked at my face in the mirror and it was slightly unfamiliar. It was devoid of a glow or any emotion. I undressed, turned the water on and let the hot water wrap my cold body. When I was finished, I grabbed a towel and began to dry myself off. It was then I realized that the hot water of the shower was only able to warm the outside. It was then I realized that the ice cold hole in the center of my chest was still there. I pulled on the sleep pants and t-shirt that Gordon has place in the bathroom for me. When I opened the door to exit he was standing there. He grabbed my hand and lead me to my room. Gordon helped me into bed and then he sat there for a moment; just looking at me. "I thought...I thought I'd lost ya," he chuckled thickly. "I'm just glad you're safe," Gordon said as he bent down and kissed me on the forehead. "Try to get some sleep," he said, squeezing my hand. He rose from the bed, turned off the light and shut the door behind him.

I laid there for God knows how long before I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and sat down behind my laptop.

_**FROM: LawdHaveMercy@gmail.com** _

_**TO: Tina_Schuester1911@gmail.com** _

_**Tina,** _

_**What's going on? Where are you? I wanted to come but...please tell me where you are. I need to talk. September 30th is officially the word day ever.** _

_**Mercedes** _

I typed furiously and clicked send. My laptop beeped a few minutes later.  _One New Email._  I opened it and the icy hole seemed to grow a bit.

_**FROM: Mail Delivery Failure** _

_**SUBJECT: Failure Notice: Undelivered Mail Returned to Sender** _

_**TO: LawdHaveMercy@gmail.com** _

_**Your message did not reach some or all of it's intended recipients.** _

I shut the lid. I couldn't even cry. I sighed and closed my eyes for a long moment. When I opened them, they landed the rocking chair my mom had sent me. I put in front of the bay window that over looked the street. I got up and firmly placed myself in front of the window.

The road lead toward...toward their house. They couldn't all be gone. He left me but surely he didn't take away the people that I was beginning to consider family. Right? No, of course not. He's not cruel. I'll just wait. Wait for one of them to come. Wait for someone to dull this pain.

 


	5. October

**OCTOBER**

_That kid has a cool Iron Man costume._

 

_**FROM: LawdHaveMercy@gmail.com** _

_**TO: Tina_Schuester1911@gmail.com** _

 

_**Tina,** _

_**You've disappeared; like everything else. But who else can I talk to? I'm lost. When you left, when...he...left, you took everything with you.** _

_**Please Tina...I need you.** _

_**Mercedes** _

 

_Bleep-beep_

 

_**FROM: Mail Delivery Failure** _

_**SUBJECT: Failure Notice: Undelivered Mail Returned to Sender** _

_**TO: LawdHaveMercy@gmail.com** _

 

_**Your message did not reach some or all of it's intended recipients.** _


	6. November

**NOVEMBER**

_I think I smell turkey._

 

_**FROM: LawdHaveMercy@gmail.com** _

_**TO: Tina_Schuester1911@gmail.com** _

 

_**Tina,** _

_**You're still gone. He's still gone but the absence of him is everywhere I look. It's like a huge whole has been punched through my chest. But in a way I'm glad. The pain is my only reminder that he was real, that you all were.** _

_**I miss you all.** _

_**Mercedes** _

 

_**FROM: Mail Delivery Failure** _

_**SUBJECT: Failure Notice: Undelivered Mail Returned to Sender** _

_**TO: LawdHaveMercy gmail . com** _

 

_**Your message did not reach some or all of it's intended recipients.** _

 

_I don't know where I am. The dark, wet, damp woods somewhere. My feet moved quickly over the marshy ground as I searched. Searched for something. I couldn't find it. I ran around and around in circles. Looking, searching, trying to find whatever it was that I lost. I saw shadows out the corner of my eye but whenever I turned to look, there was nothing there._

_"Mercedes," a disembodied voice echoed around me. I recognized it but I couldn't find it. I searched for it, high and low but I still came up with nothing. Something inside me told me that I need to find it. I ran and ran and looked and looked and nothing. I couldn't find the voice._

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed waking myself up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Merc. Mercy," Gordon said as he burst into my room. "I'm here, it's ok," he said as he rocked me in his arms until I felt back asleep.  _This wasn't the first of last time I had dreams like this._


	7. December

**DECEMBER**

"I can't believe you didn't call me before," my mom's high-pitched voice said from downstairs.

"It's under control, Yvette," Gordon responded loudly.

"That's why my daughter is upstairs right now like a zombie," she said annoyed.

"She's hurting Yvette," he replied. "I can only do so much."

"Well, I plan to do a whole hell of a lot more than you," she yelled and then I heard her clomping up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Gordon yelled, his feet pounding up the steps behind her.

"To pack her things, Gordon," mom said. "You clearly can't handle this."

"What are you going to do that I've done differently? Huh?" he yelled as mom pushed my door open. I didn't turn to look at them. I just kept my eyes locked on the street. "Ship her off to some home or institution?"

"No, but I don't think that a therapist is the wrong way to go," she answered. "And I think that leaving Lima is the best thing for her right now."  _Did she just say leave Lima? No. No way._

"She's made a home here, Yvette," Gordon said. "With me."

"And that's a good thing but apparently this isn't the best thing for her right now," she said as she opened my closet door. I heard her rummaging around and then the plop of my suitcase on the bed. I turned slightly to see her folding my clothes putting them in my bag.

"Stop it," I said hoarsely. She didn't hear me. "Stop it!" I shouted. Gordon and my mom both looked at me with surprise. "I'm not leaving Lima. I'm not," I said getting out the chair. I grabbed my clothes out the bag and threw them on the floor. "NO!"

"But Mercy," mom started.

"No, Mom! I'm not going. You can't make me! No!" I screamed at her. "Gordon needs me. I'm staying!" I was crying and shaking.

"Ok, ok baby. I'm sorry. I didn't realize...I'm sorry," mom said as she pulled me into her arms. She kissed my temple and led me back to my chair. I put my eyes back on the street.

 

_**FROM: LawdHaveMercy@gmail.com** _

_**TO: Tina_Schuester1911@gmail.com** _

 

_**Tina,** _

_**I've made a decision. I can't keep doing what I'm doing. I'm still hurting and my dreams are still happening but Gordon needs me. I miss you. I miss...him, but I have to get back to my life; even if only a little bit.** _

_**Mercedes** _

__


	8. So, you're an adrenaline junkie now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a little while since I've updated Glee Moon but here is a brand new chapter for you. Yay! I just want to let you guys know that I might not update this for a few more weeks. I'm working on a new Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman fic (don't judge me!) and it's in the early stages. So, I promise that I'll have an update for you by at least the week of the 14th. Thanks for you patience. So, while you're waiting you should share The Gleelight Saga with your friends. Bring them into our little family here. :-D**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!**
> 
> **_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, any characters, places, words, phrases from either, Falling Timbers or anything else that you can find in the real world._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

* * *

I woke up like any other day. Took a shower, got dressed, pulled my hair back, ate a little breakfast then headed out to my car. I was headed to the music store. I picked up more shifts, thankful that Bret the Horrible hadn't fired me. I opened the door but it was suddenly closed by Gordon.

"Alright. That's it," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to Laguna Beach to live with you mother," he said.

"I'm not leaving Lima," I said avoiding his eyes, my voice shaky.

"Mercy, he's not coming back,"

"I know," I said looking him in the eyes now.

"It's just not normal, this behavior," Gordon stated. "Quite frankly, it's scaring the hell out of me and your mother," he paused. "Baby, I don't want you to leave. I don't, but go to Laguna. Make some new friends."

"I like my old friends," I said clearly.

"Well, you never see them anymore."

"I do," I lied. "I'm gonna go shopping with Trina tomorrow."

"You hate shopping," he commented raising an eyebrow

"I need a girls' night out."

"Alright. Girls' night," he said. "Shopping. I like it. Go buy some stuff," he said opening my door for me. I gave him a little smile as he closed the door but the minute he left me alone it was gone. Yes, I was out of my room. Yes, I didn't necessarily walk about like a zombie. No, I didn't feel any different. No, I didn't see that condition changing any time soon.

I turned over the ignition and drove out to the store. I was a little early so I figured there was no time like the present to set up this outing with Trina. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number.

**"** **Hello?" she answered.**

**"Hi, Trina. It's Mercedes."**

**"Jones?"**

**"Yeah, Mercedes Jones," I said.**

**"Ok. What'd you want?" she questioned.**

**"What are you doing tomorrow?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Do you want to hang out?" I asked, secretly pleading for a no.**

**"Why not?" she said in a blase tone.**

**"Falling Timbers?"**

**"Sure. 6 pm," Trina said before I heard the click.**

I wasn't sure what kind of magic Gordon had worked that allowed me to keep my job but I was thankful. Bret Daniels was less than...pleasant about my return to the store.

"You're alive, huh?" he asked as I slid my card through the time clock.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Well, I don't want to have to tell you this again, so listen up, no moping," Bret said standing in front of me. "I'm running a business here and I need happy, smiling faces. I don't care what you're "feeling" on the inside," he said. "Don't let the customers know you're upset. This job is about the music not about your social life," he stated before he walked away.

_What an ass._  I took a deep breathe, plastered a big, ridiculous, fake smile on my face and went to work.

* * *

When my shift was over I went straight home. Gordon and I ate dinner in relative silence, which I didn't mind. I wasn't really in the mood to answer questions about my state of mind. Jerry didn't work today so I was free from all of his questions and Gordon didn't ask a lot of them either. After dinner, I went to my bedroom and avoided my laptop. I knew that my mom had probably blown up my inbox.

I slipped into my oversized t-shirt and slid under the covers. I didn't want to answer a bunch of questions about my state of mind, mostly because I didn't know the answers. I think that I lost a good bit of myself when they left...when he left...and it took me a long time to find my way back to this point; but the place where he was, that void is still deep and black and I don't know how to fill it.

I woke up the next day and just laid flat on my back, looking up at the ceiling. I didn't feel like moving. I blinked slowly and breathed deeply until Gordon knocked on my door and told me breakfast was ready. My body felt heavy like it usually did in the mornings but I got up anyway. I took a quick shower, dressed for the day, then headed downstairs. The meal wasn't much but it was good enough for me.

"You ready for you're shopping trip?" he asked as I cleared the table.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Should be fun," I added with as real a smile as I could muster. I spent the rest of the day answering emails from my mom. Reassuring her that I was fine and that she didn't need to worry. I wasn't really sure how fine I was but it was true that she didn't need to worry about me. I would figure out a way to get through this.

I drove the hour and a half to Falling Timbers and met Trina outside her favorite store. She gave me a sincere smile as I crossed the parking lot.

"Hey," she said as we walked toward the entrance.

"Hey," I said as we crossed the threshold of the store. We looked around and each picked out things. I wasn't exactly up to shopping but I knew that if I didn't Trina would get bitchy and Gordon would be on my ass again. We visited different stores and bought random shit that neither of us needed.

"So, what now?" she asked as we walked across the parking lot loaded down with bags.

"Movies?" I suggested.

"Sure. Why the hell not," she said. "Are we going to the one here or back home?"

"I like the theater here. It's got that olden days feel, ya know?"

"Yeah, let's go," Trina said getting into her car. I got into mine and followed her back to the movie theater.

We parked down the street some from the Strider Picture House and walked down. There was a little bit of a line but it was Sunday and kids were trying to get all they could out of the weekend.

"What do you wanna see?" I asked as we inched forward with the line.

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking maybe,  _Love Never Dies_  or  _My Heart Waits for You,_ " she answered.

"Oh."

"What do you wanna see?"

"I was thinking,  _The Dead Come Back."_

"That zombie flick?" Trina questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Yeah. The previews looked...great," I lied; but sue me for not wanting to sit through two hours of people declaring their undying love for each other.  _Gross._

"I don't know," she said as we moved forward in the line again.

"I'll pay," I said.

"Then, zombies here we come," she said in a honeyed voice. When we finally reached the box office, I got the tickets. When we got inside I paid for all the food and drinks. We went into the theater and took seats all the way in the back. Trina talked and talked  _and_  talked about herself the entire time before the movie started. A nod from me and a perfectly placed laugh seemed to keep her happy but I was glad when the lights went down. It was much more difficult to feign happiness in the light.

xx

When the movie ended and the lights came up, Trina face held a look of disgust.

"You didn't like it?" I asked.

"I just don't know why you want to sit through all those zombies eating people and no hot guys kissing anybody," she said. "It's gross. Like...and why are there that many zombie movies anyway? 'Cause if it's supposed to, like, draw a parallel about leprosy, my cousin had leprosy. It's not funny, you know? And like, is it supposed to be a metaphor for consumerism? Because don't be so pleased with your own, like, self-referential cleverness, you know? Like, some girls like to shop. Not all girls, apparently," she ranted, pausing slightly to cut her eyes at me. "Although I was surprised you even called at all. You know?" she said as we walked down the street. I turned my head as she continued, "Like, your depression thing, I get it. I'm totally, totally worried. But after a while it's like, you're still bumming..."

"You want a ride, girls?" a guy called out to us from down the street. He was sitting on his motorcycle in front of a bar.

"...and I'm going through stuff, too," Trina ranted on. "You know? Like Mike deciding he just wants to be friends."

"What's up? Look what we found," the guy yelled again. I don't know why but I was fixated on this random.

"It's hard, you know?" Trina continued. "Like, and since when does "just friends"..." I vaguely heard her say before my mind flashed back to the night that... _he_...saved me from those guys after I left Stone and Colt Bookstore. I took a step forward and my breath got caught in my throat.

"Keep walking," the transparent form of Sam said standing in front of me. "This is dangerous."

"Dude, come on," Trina said stepping in front of me, causing transparent Sam to disappear.

"Come here for a sec!" the guy called out. I glanced down at them then back to Trina, who was waiting for me to say or do something.

"I think I know those guys," I pushed out.

"We got beer! We got bikes!" he yelled.

"Well...they...seem...great. Can we go?" Trina asked uneasily.

"I'm just gonna see something," I said as I began to march away from her and toward the guys on the bikes.

"Hey girlie!" the guy yelled. "All right, all right. We got a taker," he said normally as I got closer.

"Turn around," transparent Sam said suddenly appearing again. I gasped and took a few steps back. I turned away but when I looked back over my shoulder he had faded away. I turned back around and marched straight toward the guy that had been talking to me. When I got right up next to him, my nerves or something took hold.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I thought you were somebody else."

"No, that's cool. I'll be whoever you want me to be, honey. I'm Rex," he said. "So, what do you say?" he asked biting his bottom lip.

"You promised me; nothing reckless," transparent Sam said said appearing again.

"You promised it would be as if you never existed," I muttered. "You lied," I said clearly.

"You say something, babe?" Rex asked. "You know what, nevermind," he said before he kick-started his bike and we took off. Rex gunned it and popped a wheelie as we sped down the dark street. I could feel the blood racing through my veins. It was...exhilarating.

"Stop!" I yelled. A little ways down, in the middle of the street stood Sam, well the transparent version of him anyway. "Stop, stop, stop!" I cried and Rex gripped the brake and the bike came to a stop sideways in the street. Sam had disappeared. "Can you take me back to my friend?"

"Yeah, whatever," Rex said starting the bike up again. When we got back to the bar, Trina was waiting for me.

"Hey. What the hell's wrong with you?" she questioned. "Just curious."

"I thought I saw something," I answered and that wasn't a lie.

"You...oh. You're insane, actually. Or suicidal." Trina exclaimed. "That "homeboy" could've been a psycho. I was about to end up in an FBI interview room like some lame TV show."

"God, that was such a rush," I said brushing my hair out of my face.

"Awesome. So you're an adrenaline junkie now? That's cool. You can go bungee jumping; you don't get on the back of some random loser's motorcycle. Crazy," Trina ranted as she walked away from me. She was angry, and rightfully so. I know that I had her worried but she was kinda right. I wasn't exactly an adrenaline junkie, not for the reasons, whatever they were, that she thought. I needed that fix of adrenaline because I was able to see  _him._

As I climbed into my 'Stang, I decided that from that moment on, I was going to do whatever I needed to do to keep seeing him. No matter what.


	9. Sometimes, you gotta love what's good for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I know, I know it's been much, much longer than I said it would be for this update but I was hit with a serious case of Writer's Block but I'm back now and my creative juices are flowing so, hopefully none of my fics or you guys will be left wanting.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> _DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, Boy Meets World (you'll get that as you read), Harley-Davidson, Suzuki, See You Again by Carrie Underwood, Carhartt, JVC Kaboom Box, Gmail or anything else you can find outside of fandom._
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

* * *

I woke up the next morning still exhilarated. While I'm fully aware that getting on that random's bike was crazy and dangerous the reward of that was great. I'm also aware that Trina is furious with me. Although I'm not overly concerned with that fact, she does have a right to be angry. But again, I'm not overly concerned due to the fact that I got to see him. He was transparent and not full bodied but it was him. It's made this horrible hole in my chest hurt just a little bit less with each time he appeared.

I haven't seen him since last night's bike adventure but it was the weekend and I had time to figure something out. It was late January and while there was no snow, the ground was still a little mushy from the snow that had fallen. I grabbed the breakfast burrito that Gordon had picked up and headed outside.

"Hey," I said as I watched him scrap the frost off of his windshield.

"Hey, what's up?" Gordon smiled.

"Not a lot, It's Saturday; you got work?"

"Got a few oral surgeries. I figure I'd do them and keep my patients before they switch to Dr. Howell,"

"Why would they do that?" I asked, biting into my burrito.

"He's younger and cooler, I guess. I don't know. I don't really care. He's an alright guy but he's my competition and I've gotta keep up," Gordon answered.

"Hence the Saturday surgeries," I added.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Morning Jones'!" Mr. Matthews, our neighbor called out. He was tallish with Brillo pad curly hair, brown eyes and a nice smile. I turned and watched as he pushed a motorcycle onto his lawn. Something inside of me flickered.

"Cory," Gordon called back with a wave. Mr. Matthews waved back before disappearing then reappearing with a sport bike. "Getting rid of the bikes?"

"Yeah, Topanga put her foot down," Cory said coming into our yard. "Dangerous, gas gussling, toxic smoke spewing, maybe something about a killing machine was in there, yadi, yadi ya."

"How much they going for?" Gordon asked.

"The Harley $600, the Suzuki $200," he answered. "$750 for both."

"Why so little?"

"Liquidation sale," Cory joked. "Everything much go, go, go!"

"Right, I bet Shawn's mad," Gordon laughed.

"Yeah, he's got Turner's bike, you know. We've been riding for years but I'm not too worried. Eric just picked up two Harleys on Ebay so he's giving one to me but he's..."

"Gonna keep it at his house," my dad finished for him with a loud laugh. "Good luck when Topanga finds out. Our pull-out is your."

"Thank Gordy," Cory rolled his eyes as Gordon got into his car. He waved as he pulled away.

"Mr. Matthews!" I called as I ran over to him.

"Hey Mercedes, what's up?" he smiled.

"I'll pay you for the bikes," I blurted out.

"Gordon would kill me."

"It'll be out secret."

"I don't know," he said uneasily.

"I'll pay the full $800," I offered. "Please." He was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"$900 and it's a deal. I need to be compensated for my silence," he said.

"Deal!" I beamed. I had been saving my money from my stupid job. I didn't know for what but I figured something would come up. I had saved a little over $1500 so far so I had plenty for the bikes.

"I should tell you, they don't really work," Cory said when I returned from getting the money.

"What's that mean?"

"It means, the Suzuki doesn't start and the Harley is old. It's clicks and barely runs," he said. "It's hard to keep up good maintenance when your wife doesn't want you to spend money on an environment killer," Mr. Matthews explained.

"Oh," I frowned slightly."

"So unless you know a damn good mechanic, you should keep your money." I was discouraged for a minute until it clicked in my head.

"Here's the money. I've got the repairs covered," I smiled.

"Alright," he smiled back. "You got a trailer and a tow hitch on that car?"

"No, but my dad has the truck. I'll be over in a few minutes," I said as I ran back toward the house. I ran to my room grabbed my bag, grabbed the keys to Gordon's old pickup, locked the front door and head toward the orange monster. It rumbled to life, I knocked it into reverse, back out of the drive and drove next door. Mr. Matthews was waiting for me. I parked and hoped out. He pulled the tailgate down and propped a long plank of wood against it making a ramp.

"Alright, help me out here," he said as he pulled he Suzuki over in front of the plank. We each leaned on a side of the bike and pushed it up the make shift ramp and on to the bed of the truck. We followed suit with the other. My arms were sore but I was happy. I watched as Mr. Matthews hopped in the bed, bungee the bikes in place and covered them with a tarp. "That'll do it," he said jumping down.

"Thanks," I beamed.

"Take care of them and be careful," Mr. Matthews said as I hopped back into the cab of the truck. I nodded my agreement as I started the truck. He waved and I pulled off.

I drove a littler faster than I should have but the bikes on the back of the truck had brought some excitement into my life. They were a means to an end and they gave me an excuse to see a friend. When I got the large gate, I got out of the car and opened the gate. I drove through and climbed the gravel covered road past the long stretch of trees and some much smaller houses until I parked in front of a large house. I got out and was quickly greeted by a massive streak of beautiful Coppertone skin and long black locks.

"Mercy!" Maverick called as he ran toward me and lifted me off my feet into a big hug. "Where the hell have you been, girl?"

"I brought you something," I chuckled as he placed me back on my feet. He looked inquisitively over my shoulder at the tarp over the truck.

"Ok," he said one eyebrow raised.

"It's a little crazy," I said as I pulled down the tailgate and flipped back the tarp.

"Wow," Mav deadpanned. "Scrap metal. You shouldn't have."

"I saved 'em from being sold to the lowest bidder as it were, or the junkyard," I grinned. He was just staring at me. I cleared my throat and continued, "I think they'll probably cost more to fix than they're worth at this point; but then I thought that if I had a mechanic friend to help me out then..."

"Ahh. Me being the mechanic type friend?"

"That's right."

"Since when are you into motorcycles?" he questioned.

"Since now," I answered quickly. He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Look, I get if you think that this is really stupid and reckless."

"Yeah, I mean it's completely stupid and reckless," he interrupted. I glanced down at the ground. I was a little annoyed that I wasted the gas but I didn't want to pressure him into anything. When out eyes met each others again he gave me a lopsided smile and said, "When do we start?"

"Um, now. Please," I smiled.

"Alright," he chuckled. I watched him as he took long strides to the side of the truck and finished removing the tarp. Maverick grabbed one of the bike and began to move it.

"Oh hey. Be careful. Those things are actually really heavy, so..." I started as he just lifted the bike off the bed of the truck onto the ground. "Mav, you're like...buff," I chuckled. "How did that happen? You're like...16. I don't get."

"Mmm-hmm. Age is just a number, baby. What are you like, 40 now?" he answered back smugly.

"Yeah, it feels like that sometimes," I answered quietly. "Uh, where's Travis?" I asked quickly changing the subject because the fact was I did feel old some days. I felt tired and haggard and just...old.

"Him and Winston when into Lima for some stuff. Been gone all day," he said as he pushed the first bike into a barn that had been converted into a garage.

"Did you do this?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah. Apparently I'm too much of a neat freak for my dad and I was taking up too much space in our garage so I had to build this one," he laughed. "I'll be back," he said before jogging out; he returned a few moments later with the other one. "Alright, here ya go," he said as he pulled a stool up beside his designated work area.

I watched as he meticulously dismantled the sport bike and placed each part on a blanket. I got up and turned the knob on an old JVC Kaboom Box that was blasting _See You Again by Carrie Underwood_ that was sitting on a rusty metal barrel.

"That's song's good. You don't like it?" Maverick questioned looking up from his work.

"She was yelling," I said as I felt the hole in my chest ache. "Plus I work in a music store. I hear it a lot."

"Ok. No more Carrie Underwood," Mav said as he loosened something.

"So, I was thinking, if we're going to do this every day and hopefully we will, we have to like, fit some homework in there somewhere," I commented. "I don't want Travis thinking that I'm a bad influence on you."

"You? Influence me? Please," he said with a boyish grin and an eye roll.

"Are you...I'm older than you so that make me the influencer and you the influencee," I teased.

"No, no, no. My size and knowledge base actually make me older than you because of your general non-Nativeness and lack of know-how," Mav said matter-of-factly.

"I convinced you to build two-wheeled death machines with me. Don't you think that make you kinda young and naïve?" I asked with a chuckled. He turned and looked at me with a smirk.

"Ok, so where do we stand?"

"I'm 35; and you might be like 32."

"Come on," he laughed.

"That's fair," I laughed too.

"Fine but this is up for negotiation at any point," Maverick said with a large, warm smile that reached his eyes.

"Agreed," I said as I continued to watch him.

"Anyway, this bike is a Suzuki TU250X Volty," he informed me. "This is yours for the simple fact that it's small and well, so are you," he grinned.

"Thanks," I said rolling my eyes.

"Like I was saying this bike is bad ass. It's a single-cylinder, air-cooled, single overhead cam, four-stroke, chain-drive motorcycle launched by Suzuki in 1994 as a lightweight, street bike with a standard riding posture and styling resembling the Universal Japanese Motorcycle of the 1960s and 1970s," Mav explained excitedly as he worked. "It's perfect for you. A lot of people say it's the perfect bike for beginners."

"That's awesome because what's lower than beginner?" I joked. Maverick let out a hardy laugh that warmed me a little. It was fun spending the day with him. Real fun. My anticipation of the adrenaline rush from riding aside, Mav was a fun guy and I hadn't had actual fun in a while.

As the sky outside grew dark, I decided we should call it a night. I told Mav I'd be over the next day and we can do more work. He hugged me and I left.

Over the next month, Maverick and I spent every single day together. I'd do my homework then I'd fill in the answers he gave me for his.

We talked and laughed and ate pizza. It was the perfect distraction. Distraction from my shambles of a life, from the prying, judging eyes of my neighbors, from everything.

"So because, I do homework and have a job, that makes me 38 and you still 32," I said sliding my books back into my backpack.

"Yeah but I do homework _and_ do reconstruction, at the same time," Mav said. "It takes skill. So that make me 40 and you can keep your 38."

"Fine," I said scrunching my nose up. "Only because of the mechanical stuff," I teased. He turned to say something when there was a knock on the barn door. I moved to cover everything up because Maverick and I decided that it was best if Travis didn't know about the bikes.

"Mav!" a voice called.

"It's cool; it's just my boys," Mav said as two tall, slightly muscular teenage boys came in. "Hey guys, you remember Mercedes. Mercedes, that's Courtland," he said pointing to the shorter of the two. He had short, curly deep brown hair, dark brown eyes and boyish look to him. "and that's Garth," he said pointing to the other. He had long shoulder length dark brown hair, dark chocolate-brown eyes. He had a bit of an edgy feel to him.

"Hi," I addressed them with a wave.

"We haven't formally met," Courtland pointed out. "I'm Courtland Moore," he flirted. I held in a chuckle and looked up at Maverick who was in the process of rolling his eyes. "So, the bike building story is true?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah, I taught him everything he knows," I chided.

"What about the part where you're his girlfriend?" Courtland questioned.

"Uh, we're friends, you know," I answered awkwardly.

"Burn," Garth laughed.

"Actually," Maverick said his eyes fixed on Courtland, "remember I said she's a girl and a friend," he finished nervously. I couldn't help but grin at how cute he was. I assumed all of this was his friends rubbing it in his face that they had girlfriends and he doesn't.

"Garth, do you remember him making that distinction?" Courtland acquiesced with a mischievous grin.

"Nope," Garth attested.

"So you guys have girlfriends? That's awesome," I said smiling. Maverick suddenly threw his head back and howled with laughter.

"Yeah right!" he laughed. "Court's actually taking his cousin to prom." Garth, unashamed, laughed in his friend's face, while Maverick looked on with a smug satisfied look.

"Yeah, that's still a riot," Courtland deadpanned. "You want funny, Blue? I'll give you funny," he said as he ran at Maverick and wrapped his arms around him and they began to wrestle in the open space beyond the bikes. Garth moved over beside me.

"Jeez," I chuckled.

"Hey! That hold's illegal," Mav yelled out.

"I got five bucks on Court," Garth chuckled.

"You're on," I nodded. This was going to be the easier five bucks I ever earned. Maverick's obvious size and muscle mass put him at a clear advantage.

When Maverick finally pinned Courtland to the dirt floor, I just held my hand out. Garth slapped the five dollar bill into it and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for nothing, Court," he said as the other two boys rejoined us.

"What?" Mav questioned as he sat back down behind the bike. His shirt rumpled, hair a mess, he still looked quite attractive.

"I bet Mercedes here five bucks that this clown could take you out," Garth said shaking his head. "I should have known better. Courtland couldn't beat up a kitten." We all laughed at Courtland's expense. It was nice to have Maverick's friends around. It felt good to have people around. To talk and joke and just hang out.

After a few hours, Courtland and Garth left and it was just four of us again. Me, Mav and the bikes.

"This is all so cool," I said reaching out to touch a little springy looking thing. Maverick grabbed my hand and gently pushed it away and continue working.

"I know. I'm glad you're interested in this part of it," he commented. "Most girls, first of all wouldn't even have brought me the bikes and secondly wouldn't have stuck around for the rebuild," he smiled.

"We have fun together," I said. "Learning something new was just a bonus," I returned his smile. That was the truth. Learning about all the parts and maintenance of the bikes was interesting and Maverick made it easy and fun to learn. Not to mention that he was just an all around fun person.

When it got dark, I went home, whipped up some awesome homemade beef stew to warm Gordon and me up on this cold February night, took a shower and before I headed off to bed, I sat down behind my desk and open a new email.

_**FROM: LawdHaveMercy gmail.** _ _**c** _ _**om** _

_**TO: Tina_Schuester1911 gmail . Com** _

_**Tina** _

_**I wish I had your real address. I wish I could tell you about Maverick. He makes me feel better. I mean he makes me feel alive.** _

_**The hole in my chest, well, when I'm with Mav, it's like it's almost healed...for a while.** _

_**But even Maverick can't keep the dreams away.** _

_**I'm ok, Tina. Really.** _

_**I miss you.** _

_**Mercedes** _

I clicked send and closed my laptop. I pulled my hair back and climbed in bed and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to a lot of noise downstairs. I pulled on my robe and went out into the hallway and looked down.

"Dad?" I called.

"Sorry, Mercy. I'll be quieter," he yelled back just as something crashed. I ran down to find him messing with his fishing gear.

"Fishing? It's February," I said.

"So? I've got my Carhartt coat, hat, scarf, gloves, socks, jeans, t-shirt, thermal and boots. I've covered. Thanks for the concern, baby," Gordon said kissing my forehead. "I'll be quiet now. I'm taking this stuff outside now," he added as he pulled the front door open. I pulled my robe tighter around me as the winter's air rushed through the door. I ran back upstairs, took a quick shower, dressed warmly and waited for Gordon to leave.

He and I were headed in the same direction but he turned off at Lake Lima and I kept going straight. When I figured there would be enough distance between us I left. When I got to Maverick's house, his dad's truck was already gone so I just headed to the barn. Mav was already busy working when I entered and pulled the door shut behind me.

"Hey," I said sitting down beside him. "This is..."

"Almost done," he finished. "I know," he said with a smile. We spent this day like we did the others, doing homework, talking and laughing. By late in the afternoon, with a minimum amount of help from me, (handing Mav a wrench or rolling a tire to him), my bike was complete. "So, Court keeps asking to come over. I think he likes you a little too much," Maverick said as we exited the garage.

"Oh," I said amused. "Well, I'm really not into the whole cougar thing. You know?" I jokes as I bumped him.

"What's up with you and age?" he asked with a gentle smile. I shrugged. "I mean, how old was that Evans guy, anyway?" I didn't answer. I just gave him a brief wave, got in my car and drove home.

I spent the rest of the afternoon and night in my own little world. I made dinner before heading off to bed.

_I was walking in the woods. It was pitch-black and_ _arctic. I was searching, searching for something that was evading me. I ran and ran deeper and deeper into the woods. There was something to say or scream rather at the top of my lungs but no sound would come. Everything looked the same. Every tree, every mushroom, every downed branch and wet marshy land was disorienting and I felt like my head was going to explode from confusion._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Wake up, Mercy," Gordon's comforting voice woke me from my dream. My eyes snapped open and I tried to catch my breath. "Shh. Shh. You're ok. You're ok," he said. I sat up in the bed and he smoothed my hair out of my face. "I thought this thing was starting to work, but I guess not," Gordon confessed, touching the dreamcather Maverick had given me. I had attached it to my headboard. He wiped away the tear that had escaped my eye. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Hanging out with Maverick, that seems to take your mind off things a bit, doesn't it?

"Yeah," I said hoarsely.

"You know, sometimes, you gotta learn to love what's good for you," Gordon advised. "You know what I mean?" I looked away from him. We weren't having a communication error at all. He was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "Of course, what do I know? I'm just a terminal bachelor. Famous ladies' man." I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. I know that he was trying to lighten the mood. "Ok. I'm gonna go to bed. Uh, I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered back as he left me alone in my room. I laid there just staring at the ceiling. Maybe my dad was right. As much as I miss...him, I can't keep living my life in this holding pattern. I don't know. I'll have to take it one day at a time.


	10. You're Sort of Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of Glee Moon. We're gonna see a little more Cedes/Mav stuff this trip, so look out. I hope you guys enjoy it.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
>  
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!**
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, any characters, places, words, phrases from either, Neosporin, Marvel's Cinematic Universe: Thor or anything else you can find in the real world._
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
>   
> 

* * *

I spent the next week working and trying to get over whatever weirdness Maverick's words caused me. I took the time and thought about what my dad said as well. _'Som_ _e_ _times, you gotta learn to love what's good for you.'_ I mean maybe he was right but that didn't make anything I was dealing with easier. I guess it probably should have but it didn't.

So, after a long week at the school and the music store, the weekend was finally here. Dressed in my moto boots, skinny dark wash jean, a purple and black plaid shit and leather moto jacket, I headed off toward the Daculette reservation. When I arrived, Maverick already had the bikes loaded up on the back of his dad's truck.

"You ready for this?" he asked as I joined him by the tailgate.

"Not remotely," I chuckled. "But I want to learn." Maverick gave me one of his heart melting smiles as he tossed me the keys.

"You drive. I did enough work already," he chuckled as he jerked his thumb to bed of the truck. I rolled my eyes and jumped into the cab. The engine roared to life and I backed out of the drive. As I drove past tons of trees, I couldn't help but glance at Mav. He sat on the passenger side of the bench seat completely silent. Despite my almost constant staring he never looked at me.

"If I told you I couldn't have fixed these bikes; what would have said?" he asked, still looking down, after I looked away. I turned to answer him and came face to face with his piercing brown eyes.

"Are you doubting your mad skills?" I teased.

"No," he grinned. Definitely not. I mean, they'll run fine. It's just, uh, maybe if I was smart, I would have dragged out the rebuild a bit," he said looking down at his lap before meeting my eyes again.

"If you told me you couldn't fix these bikes, I would say that that's really too bad, but we're just gonna have to find something else to do," I said with a half smile. Maverick grinned and chuckled to himself, suddenly seeming more like himself and not the shy little boy that was sitting next to me. "Uh, is that Dylan Culen?" I asked looking out the window. The road we were on, leading the way, was Lake Lima and off the opposite side of the shoreline were huge cliffs. That's where I say Dylan.

"Yeah. Him and his cult," Mav answered. My eyes were still on the four guys that stood right at the cliff's edge. Dylan stood behind as two of them the struggling third to the edge and pushed him over.

"Oh my God!" I panicked, pulling the truck onto the shoulder. "Did you see that?" I asked before I got out and crossed the road for a closer look. I snapped around when I heard Maverick laughing.

"They're not really fighting, Mercy. They're cliff diving," he informed me. "Scary as hell but a total rush."

"A rush?" I asked as I watched another guy dive off the edge and into the freezing water below.

"Most of us jump from lower down. We leave the showing off to Dylan and his disciples."

"You got some kind of beef with him or something?"

"I don't know," Maverick answered, his gaze on the tall man on the cliff. "They just think they run this place. Garth used to call them hall monitors on steroids. Now look at him."

"That's Garth?" I asked flabbergasted. The boy standing at the edge of the cliff preparing to dive was lithe and muscular. Graceful even. The Garth I knew was scrawny and a bit awkward.

"Whooooo!" Garth screamed as he jumped.

"Yeah," Maverick said looking away from the scene.

"What happened to him?" I questioned crossing back over to where Mav stood in front of the truck. I was interested to know why he had just a change of heart.

"He missed some school; then all of a sudden, he started following Dylan around like a little puppy. Same thing happened to Matt and Garrett." Maverick said. He looked down and was silent for a moment before he continued. "Dylan keeps giving me this look, like he's waiting for me or something," he said grinning nervously. "It's kind of starting to freak me out."

"Well, you should just avoid him," I commented.

"I try," he replied, a twinge of fear in his voice. I looked back over my shoulder just in time to see Dylan swan dive off of the cliff. He soared through the air like a bird in flight.

"You ok?" I asked turning back to my friend.

"Yeah. Yeah, let just go," he said with a small smile. I was still worried about him but I climbed behind the wheel again. The rumble of the engine brought Maverick back to his happy place again. "Turn off up here," he said pointing me to an almost hidden dirt road. "Do you remember everything I've been telling you about how to ride?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright," Maverick chuckled as I parked the truck in front of a large pond. Mav got out and unloaded the bikes and got mine into position. I looked at it and took a deep breath.

"Ok," I muttered as I swung my leg over the bike.

"You look scared," he said with a grin.

"I'm not," I said trying to put on a brave face when on the inside I was scared as shit.

"Alright," he grinned again. He put his hands over mine that were gripping the handlebars. "Brake?"

"That one," I said squeezing the lever on the right.

"Clutch?" he asked. I squeezed the left lever. "Good. Gas?" I flipped the red switch and the bike roared to life. "Ready?" Mav asked as I took in the sensation of the vibrations beneath me. He and I had practiced sitting on the bike, getting and keeping balance but never with the bike on. This was a first. "Now, slowly release the clutch," Maverick said.

"Mercedes," Sam's dreamlike voice said. I looked down at my hand holding the clutch and his see-thru hand was hovering over mine. "Stop." I gasped and let go of the clutch, jolting the bike forward.

"Whoa," Maverick said his hands up ready to stop my forward motion. "You all right?"

"I'm gonna go again," I said repositioning myself on the bike. I barely heard him say ok as I sped down the dirt road. Riding was exhilarating. The wind in my hair and on my face. It was so exciting. I rode on when I suddenly saw Sam on the side of the road; I gasped again. I rode a little more and I saw him again and again and before I knew it I was in the soft unpacked dirt along the side of road, losing control of the bike. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I began to panic and try to regain control.

"Hit the brake!" Maverick yelled in the distance. I did as I was told but I waited too late and I went flying and smacked my head against a rock. I was getting up when Maverick sped down to where I was. He jumped off his bike and was by my side as I tired to get up.

"I wanna go again," I muttered as I tried to pull myself up on the rock.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he questioned, forcing me back down to the ground.

"No. I want to go again," I said more determined.

"No. Forget it," he said sternly. "No more bikes." I sat back down on the ground, defeated. "Man, your head."

I reached up and right at my hairline was a gash.

"Ow." I pulled my hand away and realized that I was bleeding.

"Yeah."

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry," I said in a panic.

"What, you're apologizing for bleeding?" he chuckled, kneeling beside me.

"Yeah. I guess I am," I answered looking back down at my blood covered hand. My thoughts had been on Sam. It took me a moment to remember that he was...gone. That I wasn't here with him but with Mav.

"Well, it's just blood, Mercy. No big deal," Maverick said as he stood and removed his t-shirt. I watched as his muscles moved beneath his skin. Maverick was...hmm. Since being back in Lima, I hadn't looked at Mav; not really. If I had, I would have noticed that he was tall, broad shouldered and ridiculously muscular. He had soulful brown eyes with flecks of gold in them, a long, straight nose, smooth, pouty lips, gorgeous golden brown skin, long black hair and a smile that could warm you on the coldest winter day. "There," he said as he began to wipe the blood from my forehead. "What are you staring at?"

"You're sort of beautiful," I blurted out, never averting my eyes from his face. At first his face held and unfamiliar look, but then he smirked.

"How hard did you hit your head?"

"I don't know," I said shaking my head and looking away feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Let's go," Mav said pulling me up. He put his arm around me and lead me back to the truck. He helped me into the passenger before going around to get behind the wheel. "Keep the shirt pressed to that wound."

"Yes, sir," I laughed. We drove down, he loaded up the bikes before he took me back to the rez. When he parked in front of his house he helped me out.

"Let me look," Maverick said pulling my hand away. "It's not that bad. You don't need stitches or anything. I can patch you up," he smiled. I nodded and followed him into the house. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"My dad's home. Look, you fell at the beach, hit your head on some driftwood."

"Seems legit," I muttered as we entered the kitchen.

"Hey Dad," Mav said as he dug under one of the cabinets for the first aid kit.

"Mav, what have I told you about shirts in the kitchen?" Travis asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Dad," Mav said blushing slightly.

"Oh, hey Mercy. Didn't see you there," Travis laughed. Maverick shook his head as he rummaged through the medical kit. "What happened to your head?"

"I hit it on some driftwood," I lied smoothly.

"You really need to be more careful, girl," Travis said wheeling toward me. "You might actually hurt yourself one day."

"I know. I try," I said with a small smile.

"Maverick, I'm headed out. Dinner's in the oven, call me if you need me," Travis said as he rolled out of the kitchen. Maverick turned around, eyes wide.

"Dad! Where ya going?" he called after him.

"Out boy," his father called back.

"Seriously," Mav said stepping into the hall.

"Winston and I are headed into town. Nothing big."

"Well, it's cold out. You should wait inside for Win," Maverick suggested.

"It must not be too cold; you're outside in no shirt," Travis laughed.

"I gave to Mercy for her head, Dad. Come on, just wait inside, alright?" Maverick said exasperated.

"Alright, alright. Just let me know when he gets here," Travis said.

"What was that about?" I asked when he returned to the kitchen and began digging through the kit again.

"Two things. One, it really is too cold for him to be sitting out there waiting and two, the bikes are still on the back of the truck. So I need to get you fixed up so I can get them inside before Winston shows up and snitches," Mav said cleaning my wound. He applied Neosporin to my head and then a bandage. "Alright, you staying for dinner?"

"Sure, just let me call my dad," I smiled. Maverick returned my smile then headed back outside. I pulled my phone out and dialed my dad's office.

"Dr. Jones' office," the cheery voice on the other end said.

"Hi, Miss Blanche," I said. Blanche Greer was about 70 years old and she's been a receptionist her entire life. "Is my dad busy?"

"Yeah, he's fitting a pair of dentures right now for Mr. Greer," she answered.

"Oh, um well can you take a message for me?"

"Of course dear. What is it?"

"Just let him know that I'm staying at Mav's for dinner but I'll be home by 10," I said.

"Can do, sweetie. Now, don't you be a stranger around this office, alright? Me and Miss Pearla miss your face around here," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I won't," I said rolling my eyes as Maverick came back into the kitchen. "I gotta go, Miss Blanche. I'll see you soon," I said ending the call.

"What was that about?" he asked, peeking into the oven.

"Apparently Miss Blanche and Miss Pearla miss me around the office," I informed him.

"Ahh, nothing like being missed by the two oldest ladies in town," he joked.

"Shut up," I laughed.

"Maverick!" Travis yelled. "I'm gone."

"Later Dad!" he called back. We were both silent for a moment. The closing of the door sounded throughout the house. "So...what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, what's to do in this house?" I inquired.

"Movies?" he shrugged. I nodded and followed him to the large living room. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Nothing with motorcycles," I chuckled.

"Right," he grinned. "How about Thor?"

"Sure," I said as he popped the DVD in. He sat down right next to me on the couch. I felt him tense up when I snuggled into the warmth his body was emitting. I looked up and smiled at him and he relaxed. I had taken some pain meds for my head but the booming and clanging of the movie through the surround sound brought the pain back with a vengeance.

"You ok?" he asked when I sat up holding my head.

"Yeah. It's just a little loud," I answered. Mav paused the movie and looked at me, concerned etched on his face. "I'm fine, Mav," I assured him. In our silence, the timer on the stove went off. He stood up, kissed me on the forehead and went to the kitchen. I followed behind him. I was curious about dinner. "What is it?"

"Lasagna."

"Yum."

I watched as Maverick moved around the kitchen. All of his motions were smooth and fluid. He grabbed the plates, flatware and glasses. He moved the lasagna to the island where I sat and grabbed some apple juice from the fridge. He cut into the Italian dish and served me first.

"Is apple alright?" he asked before he poured some into my glass. I smiled and nodded.

All through dinner we laughed, talked and joked about everything. My friends, who according to Maverick deserve a bit of my attention since I've been acting like a weirdo and sitting by myself at lunch; his friends, who I told him are still his friends he just needs to find a new way to relate to them; our parents, school and anything else we could think to talk about.

"It's 9:30," Maverick said when he finished loading the dishwasher.

"Oh. I didn't realize," I said jumping off the stool. "Well, I had fun today, Mav," I told him as he walked me to the front door.

"Yeah me too," his voice small.

"I'll see you around," I whispered. He just nodded. I stood on my tip toes and weaved my arms around his thick neck. He hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Bye Maverick," I said releasing him.

"Later," he said in a smoky voice, his brown orbs locked on mine. I took a step away so that I could find the breath that had suddenly left me. I smiled at him once more before heading off toward my car. I could feel him watching me. "Remember what I said about your friends," he yelled from the porch.

"You too," I called back with a laugh. He waved as I got into the car. I started her up and backed out of his drive and started my ride home.


	11. “What? I can't hold your hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: Hey guys! It's been a little while since I last updated but here is Chapter 11. Chapter 12 is already about 1,000 words in, so yay!**
> 
>   **So, I had said previously that I was going to do the werewolf thing differently and I am but not different in looks...I don't think. I haven't really decided. Twilight werewolves aren't werewolves at all their shifters so I may just stick to that because it is kind of cool. I don't know yet. It actually doesn't matter in this chapter I just wanted to let you all know where my head was at with that.**
> 
>   **So, Happy Reading!**
> 
>   **And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!**
> 
> __  
> **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: The Twilight Saga: New Moon, Glee, any characters, places, words or phrases from either. Also, Calvin Klein Obsession or Face Punch (Thankfully.)**  
>    ****
> 
>  **THIS FANFICTION IS UN BETA'S BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**
> 
>   
> 

* * *

Gordon was a sleep on the couch when I got home. I covered him up and headed up to my bedroom. I took off my heavy boots and got undressed. I decided to shower in the morning. I had had a long day. I crawled into bed and drifted off into a semi-pleasant sleep.

"Merc? You up baby?" Gordon's voice woke me up the next morning.

"I'm up," I answered groggily. I rolled out of bed, pulled a red sweater dress, a pair of black lace legging and a pair of flat black booties from my closet before getting in the shower. When I was clean and dressed, I joined Gordon downstairs in the kitchen for a little bit of breakfast.

"You look nice," he smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled back as I fixed his tie.

"Cinnamon raisin bagels with butter this morning," he said handing me one. "Sorry, we're running a bit late."

"No worries. This is great," I said as he helped me into my coat. We went out, got into his car and sped, a little, to church. Gordon parked the car and climbed out but I remained in my seat. I hadn't been to church in a while and if I remember this place correctly, I wasn't in for a good day. I checked my face in the visor mirror one last time before taking a deep breathe and getting out of the car.

I made it up the stairs and into the sanctuary unscathed. _So far so good._ I sat on my usual pew and laid my coat across my lap. A lot of people came by and patted me on the back with sad smiles on their faces. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

"It's nice to see you back amongst us, Mercedes," a honeyed voice said from behind me. I peered over my shoulder to see Assistant Pastor Franklin approaching me. "We've missed your beautiful face and voice in this hallowed hall."

"It's good to be back, Pastor Franklin," I said with a fake smile. Pastor Franklin was a lanky man with horrible stringy hair but a moderately attractive face. He placed his hand on my shoulder as he passed me. I continued to sit there and I felt eyes on me. I looked over my shoulder again to see Jerry staring at me. He gave me a weak wave before looking away.

The church service was slow but when it was over, I fled to the car. I appreciated

everyone's concern but all the attention was...I just didn't want it.

"You ready?" Gordon asked when he finally joined me in the car.

"Yeah," I said. We rode in silence. When we got to Breadstix, the host showed us to our table and Merna came over. She took our orders and left us.

"We gonna talk about it?" Gordon ask, taking a sip of his soda.

"About what?"

"That bandage on your head."

"Oh."

"I'm waiting," he said with a parental stare.

"Driftwood," I replied convincingly. "Mav and I were out at the beach and I fell and hit my head."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I didn't need stitches or anything."

"Alright. Be a little more careful, wouldya?" Gordon asked as Merna returned with our breadsticks and took our glasses for refills. I nodded and when our meal arrived we ate in silence.

When we got home, I took a shower and went straight to bed. My dreams weren't as bad as they had been, so there was no screaming just a lot of tossing and turning. I got up the next morning and took another shower to wash away the sleep that was still trying to overtake me. I grabbed a couple of pop tarts and headed to my car.

When I got to school, the memory of the conversation Mav and I had had the night previous came to the forefront.

_"_ _You need to treat your friends better," he said over our lasagna._

_"What?" I asked._

_"You're the one that said you've been avoiding them and eating by yourself," he said with smile. "So, I think, they deserve attention_ _**because** _ _you've been acting like a weirdo and eating by yourself at lunch."_

_"Ok. I can handle that but your friends are still your friends you just need to find a new way of relating to them," I smiled back. He nodded and moved on._

But now I'm sitting here in the parking lot looking at them. People who, for the most part I've walked past as if they were a part of the décor. I grabbed my backpack and took a deep breath before getting out.

"Hi," I said approaching April, Jerry and Robbie.

"Mercedes," April said happily, throwing her arms around me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I said hugging her back. The bell rang and we headed into school. All day people stared at me. Granted I would probably stare too if the girl who had been a zombie for months was now conversing with the land of the living again; but forget them. I promised my dad I'd make an effort and since my trip with Trina was and epic fail, I figured I'd try again.

I entered cafeteria and walked slowly pasted the empty Schuester table. I shook away the pang of hurt that struck and proceed to were April, Jerry, Greg, Trina, Sarah and Robbie were sitting.

"I did see something in the woods," April was saying to the group.

"Totally, baby I believe you," Jerry said holding her hand.

"No, he doesn't. He's just trying to get lucky," Trina said in a bitchy tone. I rolled my eyes. Could she at _least_ try not to be bitchy to her friends; or no? They all laughed at her commented.

"No, ok. It was jet black and huge," April continued. "On all fours, it was still taller than a person. A bear, maybe?"

"Or and alien?" Greg joked. "You're lucky you didn't get probed." They all laughed at his stupid joke.

"Well, I saw it." April said disheartened by our friends disbelieve.

"You know, you're not the only one," I chimed in. "My dad, Chief Blue and few other guys on the rez have been helping out with patrols and Chief Mason has been filling them in on reports," they were all looking at me now. Probably because it had been months since I said two words to any of them; outside of this morning. I blushed slightly but continued. "Like, five hikers have been killed by some bear; but they can't find the bear."

"Hmm," April said throwing a judging you face at all of them. Jerry laughed awkwardly.

"Last time you clowns doubt my girlfriend," he said. April rolled her eyes.

"Um," Greg said turning to me when the other began to converse. "So? I mean, Mercedes' back?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I said instantly feeling guilt. Apparently, my neglect had effected them; well maybe not Trina or Sarah.

"Alright, that's...well, welcome," he smiled brightly. "So listen, so now that you're talking and eating again, which, you know, you've got to get that protein in there," he said squeezing my arm. _Weird._ "I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me," he asked nervously. I was momentarily taken aback. I wasn't expecting that although I guess I should have been. It was clear that Trina was his second choice prom date.

"Yeah. Sure. Yeah, I do," I gave a gentle smile as to not encourage more than just a friend date.

"Cool, um let me see. We could check out _Love Spelled Backwards is Love_. You know, it's a dumb title, but it's a romantic comedy. I mean, it's supposed to be pretty..."

"No. No romance," I interrupted. I said that for a couple of reasons. One, I can not go about giving Greg the wrong idea about what us going a movie means and two, in my current state, watching two people fall in love and overcome the odds is the last thing I want to endure for two hours. "How about _Face Punch?_ Have you heard of that?"

"That's a...that's an action movie," he said.

"It's perfect," I smiled.

"Hey, we were supposed to watch that," Robbie commented.

"Yeah, remember the trailer was like...boom...punch faces," Jerry said in his movie announcer voice.

"I remember," Greg said avoiding eye contact. I chuckled.

"Yeah fun," Sarah deadpanned.

"Movie night with Bella," Trina said sarcastically with a side-eye to me. It was clear that she was _not_ over our little jaunt to the cinema. Oh, well. I honestly couldn't find it in myself to care. Not to mention, she was probably a bit jealous that I was going with the object of her affection.

"Anyway, when do you wanna go?" I asked turning back to Greg.

"Saturday night?"

"Sounds like a plan," I said right as the bell rang

* * *

The week sped by and Friday when I was leaving work, I text Maverick and told him to call me in thirty minutes.

"You hungry?" Gordon called from the kitchen when I came in.

"Yeah. What's good?" I asked shrugging out of my jacket.

"Hamburgers, french fries and sodas," he grinned.

"What's the occasion?"

"It's the only thing I can make."

"It smells great," I smiled.

"It'll be ready in 10," he said. I nodded and ran upstairs to take off my work shirt. As I was slipping my arms through my t-shirt my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What's up?" Maverick's voice said.

"Not much, what are you doing tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Not shit," he laughed. "Why?"

"Wanna go to the movies?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"It'll be you, me and a guy from school, Greg and our friends," I informed him.

"Oh. Cool," he said disappointment marring his voice.

"We're gonna meet up at 8:00."

"What are we going to see?"

"Face Punch," I said. He laughed loudly into the phone.

"That movie seems stupid as hell!" Maverick said. "But, whatever, as long as your paying."

"Fine. See ya," I said before ending the call. There was a reason for my invitation to Maverick. All week long, Greg had been implying that our date was more than just a friendly excursion. Thankfully, I had gotten all of our friends to agree to go along; including Trina and Sarah.

The next day, I helped Gordon get things ready for the patrol he was going on that afternoon. I hated when he went out there. It was dangerous in the woods and anything could happen. He reassured me that he would be fine before hugging me and leaving. I took a quick shower and dressed in skinny jeans, a plaid button up, leather jacket and moto boots. I grabbed my car keys and drove to the theater. When I got there, Maverick was parking and Greg was walking down the sidewalk.

"Did you walk?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I live a little bit away from here. I've been strolling the street for an hour or so," he said with a smile. "I already got my ticket."

"Cool. I'll get ours," I said stepping around the corner from them. I hadn't necessarily wanted to listen but sometimes...you just can't help it.

"So _Face Punch_ , huh?" Maverick said taking a bite out of the hamburger he was carrying. "You like action movies?"

"Not really," Greg said, slight irritation in his voice.

"I heard it sucks," Mav chuckled. "Bad." They were both silent for a moment before Greg broke it.

"Are you even old enough to see this movie?" he questioned indignantly. "I mean, you know, like, without adult supervision."

"Right, yeah, well, she's buying my ticket for me, you know."

"She's buying it. Ok."

"So, Trina and Sarah bailed, April got the stomach flu so Jerry's taking care of her and Robbie had to babysit his little brother and sister," I informed them, stepping back around the corner thus ending their stilted conversation, slipping my phone back into my jacket pocket. "It's just us three."

"Great!" Maverick said with that smile that warmed my insides.

"Great," Greg deadpanned, looking away from the two of us.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly. I looked at the both of them before turning and heading toward our theater.

_**(GUN COCKS ON SCREEN)** _

_**MAN 1 ON SCREEN: Put your gun down.** _

_**MAN 2 ON SCREEN: Put your gun down or I'm gonna blow your frickin' head off.** _

_**MAN 3 ON SCREEN: Both of you put both of your guns down or I'm gonna blow both your frickin' heads off.** _

_**(GUNS COCK)** _

_**MAN 1: All right, forget it, let's do this!** _

_**(GUNS FIRING)** _

_**(MAN SCREAMS)** _

_**(MORE GUNS FIRING)** _

_**(WOMAN SCREAMING)** _

This is literally the dumbest movie I've ever wasted money on. I have to say though that it does make it every easy to not think about all the bullshit I've been going through with the humorous overacting. I happen to glance down to the armrest on Maverick's side and he's got his arm turned awkwardly so that the palm of his hand is facing upward and when I looked to the other side and Greg had his hand in the same position; as if waiting for me to slip my hand into one. I guess "group date" didn't mean anything in the long run. I sighed and looked back up at the screen.

_**(GUNS FIRING)** _

_**(PEOPLE SCREAMING)** _

"Ok, I think I'm going to throw up," Greg said rising from his seat of bolting out of the theater. Mav and I both watched him leave.

"Come on," I sighed. Mav chuckled and followed me out. "He's..." I said turning my face up as we walked past the bathroom and the sounds of Greg's upchucking made me a tad queasy.

"What a marshmallow!" Maverick scoffed. I couldn't help but laugh. "You should should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

"Yeah, I'll keep my eye open for that," I joked; Mav chuckled this time. "I feel bad. He's probably got that flu that's going around," I said as I felt his warm fingers slip between mine. I pulled away then looked away.

"What? I can't hold your hand?" he asked bothered.

"No, of course you can. I just think it means, you know, something a little different to you. Or something that I can't let it mean..or..." I faded out. Maverick was standing close to me. I could feel the heat radiating from him, seeping into my pores like the brilliant rays of the sun. The combination of the warmth I felt and his scent of soap and _Calvin Klein Obsession_ was dizzying.

"Ok, well, tell me something. You like me, right?" he asked softly, staring into my eyes. I just nodded. I couldn't muster up any sound. "And you think I'm sort of beautiful?" he inquired with a sexy smirk.

"Mav, please, don't do this," I whispered, taking a seat on the steps to the second level of the theater.

"Why?" he asked joining me.

"Because, I feel...because you're about to ruin everything." I replied. "And I need you," I said looking away from his ardent stare. I sighed deeply having revealed too much.

"Well, I've got loads of time," he said. "I'm not gonna give up."

"I don't want you to," I said; "but it's just because I don't want you to go anywhere." While that was the truth, I didn't want Maverick to go anywhere. He made me feel...better and like me; it wasn't the only reason I didn't want him to go anywhere. I just couldn't let him in on that information. "And that's really selfish. You know, I'm not like a car that you can fix up. I'm never gonna run right. So I should be fair to you."

"It's because of him, right?" When I didn't answer, he sighed deeply and moved closer to me. "Look, I know what he did to you." Which was the truth. He did know. I had told him about the day he left and my nightmares. I wasn't looking at him as he continued. "But Mercy, I would never ever do that. I won't ever hurt you. I promise. I won't let you down," he said gently. I turned to look into his handsome face. "You can count on me," he whispered, his hand on my knee. I could feel that intense pressure one feels moments before a kiss but I was in no way shape or form ready for that so I just leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Well, I need to go home," Greg's voice rang out interrupting our moment. Maverick turned to him with a face that probably should have made Greg wet himself. "I was feeling sick before the movie. Ok?" Mav scoffed. "What is your problem?"

"Right now? You're my problem," Maverick answered nastily. "Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital. You want me to put you in the hospital?" he asked angrily, popping up from the step.

"Mav, Mav, Mav, the movie's over," I said getting between the boys and grabbing his hand. "What are you doing?" Greg's face held an expression of disbelieve. "You're really hot," Greg rolled his eyes but he's stupid because that's not what I meant; and screw him if he thought I would say something like that in front of him just to make him feel worse than he already did. "I mean, you feel like you have a fever. Are you ok?"

"I don't know what's happening," Maverick's panicked voice said. He was breathing heavily and sweat was beginning to appear on his brow. "I gotta go," he said before rushing out of the exit. Greg and I stood there watching the door in silence until he broke it.

"That dude is weird."

"Right, um, let me drive you home," I said with a comforting smile. He nodded.

Thankfully, Greg was too sick to do much talking on the ride to his house. He pointed out where to turn but that was about it. I helped him to the door, let his mom know about the stomach flu that was going around, told him that I'd check on him later then left.

The ride home gave me time to think about the conversation Maverick and I had had at the movie theater. I wasn't sure if he was aware of it, but in my head and my heart, he and I had started to unofficially date. All the things that he said were exactly what I want and what I need. While he was talking, I kept hearing Gordon's voice in my head, _'Sometimes you gotta learn to love what's best for you'_. I know that he had meant Maverick when he said that. I didn't want to admit it at the time but I know that he did.

As I pulled into the driveway, I had come to a decision. After church tomorrow, I would go to rez and tell Maverick that I may have been hasty in just saying no to him. He promised he would never hurt me or leave me. What else do I need?


	12. It's be so much easier if you knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter go long right, quick and in a hurry but I needed it to end where it did and it took me almost 4,000 words to get to that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm not sure when chapter 13 will be up because I have 2 other fics to update but I'll not to make it a month. (LOL!)**
> 
> **ProTIPs:**
> 
> **-Anything that is like this without quotation marks is a dream other than Mav's outgoing message.**
> 
> **-Daculettes (dah-coo-lets)**
> 
> **-Culen (coo-lin)**
> 
> **Anyway, Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!**
> 
> _Disclaimer on previous chapters._
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

Sunday morning I woke up, grabbed my phone off of my nightstand and dialed Mav.

"Hello?" Travis' voice answered.

"Oh, um. Hi. It's Mercedes," I said.

"I saw that," he chuckled. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to Maverick. It's important."

"He's got mono."

"Oh. Ew. Um, well can you tell him to call me in a couple of days, then?" I asked.

"Can do," Travis said.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he said before ending the call. This sucked. Now I had to play the waiting game.

I showered, dressed for church and ate a bowl of cereal for breakfast before Gordon and I left.

_**One Week Later** _

It had been a week since I found that that Maverick had mono but I still hadn't heard from him. I even had Gordon call to see if I could stop by but Travis said it was a no go. It was Sunday afternoon and church had been canceled because of a busted pipe so I was sitting on the living room floor working on some homework while some sport on the TV watched Gordon sleep in the recliner.

I couldn't concentrate. I didn't know what was up with Maverick. I got up, went into the kitchen and pulled out my phone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"It's Mav. You know what to do."_

_Beeeep!_

"Mav, your dad said you have mono. He won't let me visit but would you call me?" I said being touching the red phone on my screen.

"You ok?" a groggy Gordon asked as I returned to the living room.

"Fine," I smiled weakly. I sat back down and tried to get back to my work. I could feel Gordon watching me. I know he was concerned but I didn't know what else to tell him.

_**Three Days Later** _

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"It's Mav. You know what to do."_

_Beeeep!_

"Hey, it's me again. I just...I'm sorry about what I said at the movie theater. I just wanted to hear your voice, so no pressure," I said ending another call.

_**Three More Days Later** _

By Saturday I was kinda at my wit's end. It has been two weeks since I had heard from Mav and I was starting to get a little nervous. Asking questions that only he knew the answers to. _Was he mad at me? Did what I said at the movie theater hurt him?_ Shit like that. I wracked my brain for the answers but I didn't know them.

I hadn't lied when I told Maverick that I needed him. He took away the ache in my chest and he made the hole much, much smaller. Without him...I felt as if I was coming unglued again and I didn't want that.

I got up that morning at about 9:00. Gordon was downstairs already, lugging fishing poles and tackle boxes inside.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Winston and I are going fishing today," he answered closing the back door behind him. There was a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil," Gordon smiled as he opened the front door.

"You ready?" Winston asked stepping into the house.

"I gotta grab one more thing, now that I think of it," Gordon said.

"I'm gonna help you. I wanna get fishing," Win said pushing my dad toward the backdoor. I laughed at them as I made my way across the room to the land line. I picked it up and dialed.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"It's Mav. You know what to do."_

_Beeeep!_

"Maverick, please," I whispered as my dad and Winston came back in. "Call me," I blurted out before putting the phone down.

"Ok. We should be home around 3:00," Gordon said throwing something in the tackle box." I still had my back to him, eyes locked on the phone as if I trying to will it to ring. "Hey," he said touching my shoulder; I turned to him, "Look, I don't have to go fishing today."

"Yes, you do," Winston chimed in.

"Yeah, you do," I grinned. "Go. What are you talking about. Just be careful."

"Always am," Gordon said with smile as he grabbed his pole and tackle box.

"Those bears wouldn't get the drop on me, Mercedes," Winston said. "My kung fu is strong." I laughed and pushed them both out the door.

I spent the next couple of hours just wandering around the house aimlessly. Trying to fight the urge to drive down to the rez until I just decided fuck it. I'm going. I grabbed my keys and sped the whole way there. On the way, it had started to rain but I didn't care. I stayed my course.

As I was pulling up into the long driveway toward the house I saw him. Maverick in a pair of knee length cut-off shorts. no shirt and Jordan's. I sped up a little, parked the car and by the time I hopped out he had his back to me still walking toward the tree line.

"Mav!" I called but he ignored me and kept walking. "Hey!" I yelled, taking wider steps to get to him. The rain drenching me. He turned and looked at me but it was different. He was...different. "You cut your hair off?" I asked looking that his short wet locks. "And got a tattoo?" I questioned as I looked him over and noticed the circular tribal tattoo on his upper right arm. He glanced at it.

"Mercy," he pushed out.

"I thought you were too sick to come outside or pick up the phone when I call."

"Go away."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Go away," he repeated.

"What happened to you? What's..." I began but Maverick turned and tried to walk away. I grabbed his arm and turned him back to me. His body was still warm despite the freezing cold rain. "Hey! What happened?" he was silent again. "Did Dylan get to you? Is that what's happening?"

"Dylan's trying to help me," he snapped severely. "Don't blame him. But if you want somebody to blame, how about those filthy bloodsuckers you love, the Schuesters?"

Thunder rumbled above us and I was utterly shocked. How? How did he know about the Schuesters? I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone about the secret and I didn't intend to start now.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, averting my eyes because I knew that Maverick would be able to look into them and see the lie behind them.

"No, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," he hissed. "You've been lying to everyone. Gordy. But you can't lie to me. Not anymore, Mercedes."

"Maverick!" a voice boomed in the distance. Maverick and I both looked and saw Dylan Culen, Garth and few other guys dressed the same as him standing at the tree line. Dylan was waving him over. "Maverick!"

"Look, Mercedes. We can't be friends anymore." he said turning back to me.

"Look, Mav, I know that I've been hurting you," I said tearfully. "It's killing me. It kills me. I just need...maybe give me, like, some time or something."

"Look, don't," he sighed. "It's not you."

"It not you, it's me, right? Really?" I asked slightly irritated, thankful that the rain was masking my tears.

"It's true. It is me. I'm not good," he said in a wobbly voice. "I used to be...a good kid. Not anymore. This doesn't even matter. Alright? This is over," he said steadying his voice his brown orbs locked onto mine.

"You can't break up with me," my voice brittle as I spoke. I hadn't meant to say that but... _sigh_. "I mean...I mean, you're my best friend. You promised me."

"I know. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, Mercedes," he said in a low voice. "And this is me keeping promise. Go home and don't come back or you're gonna get hurt," he said looking at me one last time as if he was taking the sight of me in before he turned and ran toward the group of guys. I watched him disappear with them into the woods. I couldn't understand what was happening. I got back in the Mustang and cried the whole way home.

Thankfully, Gordon wasn't home yet, so I just ran up to my room and plopped down on my bed. After I composed myself a little, I went over to my desk and opened my laptop.

__**FROM: LawdHaveMercy@gmail.com  
** _ _

_**TO: Tina_Schuester1911@gmail.com  
** _

_**Tina** _

_**Things are...things are bad again. Without Mav, I just...I can't stand it. I don't see Sam anymore and I didn't mind because of Maverick but now I keep asking myself, will it really feel like Sam never existed?** _

_**I will find the place where I can see him again. I have to.** _

_**Mercedes** _

_I closed my laptop and climbed into bed. I just wanted to go to sleep. Not that I ever found much solace in my dream world these days._

__It was a bright sunny day. I could feel the rays pouring over me as I laid out in the soft green grass and purple and blue flowers filling my nose with their wonderful scents. I felt fulfilled and happy. I had my eyes closed. When I opened them, there he was. Sam. His beautiful green eyes locked on mine, his face transformed into his vampire form. It was ou_ _ __r_ _ __meadow._ _

_I woke up with a start. I had emailed Tina and told her that I would find the place where I can see him again. I had no idea where I was going to start but now I know. The meadow._

Gordon didn't try to wake me for church the next morning. Not that it would have mattered; I was wide awake anyway. I moved quickly around my room packing a backpack full of things I was going to need today. I had to hike to the woods to find the place that Sam and I had gone to so many times, me on his back.

After I heard Gordon's car pull out of the driveway, I ran downstairs, threw some food in my bag and flew out to my car. I drove to the place where we would enter the woods and began my hike. I stumbled a few times but I wasn't going get discouraged. I was going to find it.

I felt like I had been walking for hours when I stepped foot into a barren clearing.

"No," I whispered aloud. This couldn't be the spot from my dream. It was dead and brown and empty. Completely and totally empty. I dropped down to my knees and pressed my hand to my chest. That hole that Mav had almost closed was opening again. Ever since he pushed me away. It's been getting wider and wider and threatening to swallow me whole. _"Just breathe, Mercy. Just breathe,"_ I thought to myself. I squeezed my eyes shut, took a few deep breaths before standing to my feet. I took another deep breath, took a step and opened my eyes. I was shocked at what I saw there.

Standing about thirty yards away was Christián Ledoux. We stood there – just staring until he broke the silence.

"Mercedes," his kind voice spoke.

"Christián," I said back and with a blink he was three feet away.

"I didn't expect to find you here," he said smoothly, taking a few steps to the right. "I went to visit the Schuesters, but the house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a...pet of theirs?" he questioned as he continued his steps in a large circle around me.

"Yeah. You could say that."

"Do the Schuesters visit often?"

I wasn't sure what to say next. Should I lie or tell the truth? When last he and I met he was an ally but this felt different. He looked more sinister; felt fouler. Suddenly, Sam, well, my imaginary translucent Sam appeared in the space between us.

"Lie," he said softly. I gasped at being startled by him but I recovered quickly.

"Yeah absolutely. All the time," I said.

"Lie better," Sam's translucent being demanded.

"I'll tell them that you stopped by," I lied easily. "But I probably shouldn't tell...Sam...'cause he's pretty protective."

"But he's far away, isn't he?" Christián asked.

"Why are you here?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"I came as a favor to Scarlett," he said with a shrug. "She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Schuesters. Scarlett feels it's only fair to kill Sam's mate," he said pointing to me, "given he killed hers. An eye for an eye.

"Threaten him," imaginary Sam said sternly, his shimmery form standing beside me.

"Sam would know who did it. And he'd come after you," I said in a raised voice.

"I don't think he will," Christián said quietly, his face and eyes showing pity. "After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected?" His words cut me deep but I didn't falter. "Scarlett won't be happy about my killing you," he sighed, "but I can't help myself. You are so mouth-watering."

"Please don't. I mean, you helped us," I said trying to figure the right combination of words to say to preserve my life.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. Don't be afraid. I'm doing you a kindness," Christián said suddenly in front of me, his hands on either side of my face. "Scarlett plans on killing you slowly, painfully, whereas I'll make it quick," he whispered in my ear. "I promise. You will feel nothing." he took a step back and prepared to end me.

I closed my eyes and waited death. I took a long deep breath and spoke my last words, "Sam, I love you." I was still waiting then I heard a twig snap in the distance.

"I don't believe it," Christián said. I opened my eyes and followed his wide gaze to the tree line. There was a deep growl and rustling in the branches when suddenly a giant black wolf appeared, teeth bared. It must have been what April had seen because that thing was friggin' huge. I tried to move but I couldn't make my feet work. I watched as a brown wolf, an ash wolf and dark gray wolf with white paws flanked the black one. They were smaller than the black one but still giant. The black one roared and Christián took off running in the opposite direction. The wolves took chase. I gasped as a copper colored one moved slowly past me. His brown eyes fixed on me; like he knew me or something. He looked at me for a moment longer before he took off to join the others.

Christián stopped before he got the tree line; as the black wolf grew closer, he spun around, hit the wolf and sent it flying across the clearing. The wolf quickly recovered and chased after him and the wolves that had drove him into the woods. I went the opposite direction. I ran all the way back to my car and then I sped home. I was glad that my dad was home and that Winston Littleleaf was there as well.

"Dad! I saw them!" I yelled as I entered the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"In the woods. They're not bears."

"What do you mean "in the woods"?" he asked. "Mercy, what the hell were you doing out in the woods?"

"They're wolves," I continued ignoring his concern. "I mean, they're like huge wolves."

"Are you sure about that, Mercy?" Win asked.

"Yeah! I just saw them. They were after...something," I informed them, almost slipping and saying Christián's name. Winston cleared his throat and got a little shifty. Not that I blame him. Those wolves were terrifying.

"Wolves? You saw them?" Gordon asked. I nodded. "Alright, well, Win feel like going hunting? Get some of your guys together? I'll called Chief Mason."

"Sure, yeah, I'll just..." Winston said leaving the kitchen.

" _By now, those wolves will be dead and Christián would have told her I'm unprotected – Scarlett,"_ I thought to myself.

"I'm gonna call the chief and head down to the station." Gordon said as he rose from his chair, kissed me on the forehead and headed out. "Can you just stay in the house?" he called from the front door.

"Sure, Dad," I called back, a few moments later hearing the door click shut.

I paced around the house the rest of the afternoon. I couldn't focus on anything; just the thoughts of those wolves. I decided that the best thing to do now was to go to sleep. Gordon would be back by dark and I'd start dinner then.

So I climbed the stairs to my bedroom, changed into some flannel pants and a Henley and crawled into bed.

_I was walking although I couldn't see myself. I felt like I was in one of Mav's first person shooter games. I was in the dark woods and the wind was blowing all around me. All the noise sounded like something and nothing at all. It was disorienting to say the least but I kept going. Suddenly, there's a hissing noise from above me. I look up and perched high in the branches is a woman with fire red hair. Scarlett._

I was awakened by a clinking on my bay window. I got up and inched toward the window.

"Mercy!" a voice whispered harshly. I peeked out and standing there by a tree was a half naked Maverick.

"You scared me," I said opening the window. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Back up. I'm coming up," he said as he ran and climbed up the side of my house, jumped across to the tree, then back across and into my window. I just stared at his chiseled body and tried to act like what he had just done wasn't impressive as hell. "Hey," he said quietly. I just folded my arms across my chest. "Look, I'm sorry," he said taking a few steps toward me. I put my fist on his abs to stop him.

"For what?" I asked moving my hand.

"I wish I could explain; but I literally can't," he said breathy. "Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone; one that wasn't yours to share?" Mav asked sitting down on the edge of my bed. "Well, that's what it's like for me. But worse. You have no idea now tight I'm bound."

"I hate this," I said stepping toward him, running my fingers through his short locks. "I hate what they've done to you." Maverick moved my hand and looked down at the bite wound from Jesse. It never really healed and it left a faint silvery print that usually only shines in the light. I covered it with my other hand and we made eye contact.

"I mean, the killer part is, you already know," he said getting to his feet. "Mercy, do you remember when we walked on the beach at Lake Lima?" I nodded. "The..."

"The story. The story about the Fallen," I finished for him, even though he hadn't given me the complete legend, I had read it in that book I had gotten from Stone & Colt in Toledo/Maumee.

"I guess I understand why that's the only part you remember," he said quietly, stepping away from me.

"There's gotta be something that you can do."

"No. I'm in it for life."

"Well, maybe we should just get out of here for a while," I said. "Just leave. Just you and me," I added. I was serious about this. It seemed like both of us needed a little separation from Lima and Westerville respectively. We wouldn't be gone long enough to mess up our year but just long enough to distress.

"You'd do that?" he asked in a low voice.

"I would do it for you," I answered.

"It's not something I can just run away from, Mercy; but I would run away with you...if I could," he said, his voice brittle. We were both silent. He sighed and moved closer to me. "I gotta go. They're start wondering where I am." I didn't know what to say to get him to stay with me. Just for a little while longer. "Come here," Mav said wrapping his arms around me, his warmth seeping into me. "Please," he whispered, "try to remember. It'd be so much easier if you knew," he said releasing me although I didn't want to let go yet.

"I'll try, but Mav..." I began as he made his way toward the window. "Mav, what are you doing? Wait, Mav..." I said but he leapt from the window and landed without a sound on the ground. He glanced back at me briefly before running off and disappearing into the woods. I was still staring off into the dark when there was a knock on my door.

"You alright?" Gordon asked pushing the door open.

"I'm fine," I said with a smile. "What's in the bag?" I asked pointing to the white paper bag in his hand.

"Dinner. I brought you something from the Stix," he said handing it to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem. See ya in the morning, baby."

"Night Dad," I said as he closed my bedroom door. I ate my dinner, took a shower and climbed back into bed.

_I woke up in the dark, cold woods. Standing before me was Sam._

_"Sam, I scared," I said tearfully._

_"You should be," he replied before he suddenly morphed into Maverick. I rose to my feet as Mav flickered out of sight but I could hear it voice echoing in my head._

_"Really, it's just like an old story." I began to follow his voice. "I'm not really supposed to say anything about it,"_ _the voice continued and my mind began to push the memory of that day to the forefront. "Did you know Daculettes are supposedly descended from wolves?"_ _I walked around a large tree to find myself laying on the ground the day that Sam left. There was a rustling in the wood and a low growl then su_ _d_ _denly_ _I'm past Mercedes and I'm being carried by someone and through the trees I hear the growl again and see the shadowy figure of a giant..._

"Wolf," I said aloud waking up.


	13. Save Some for Your Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know. Longer than I promised for an update but I had some laptop problems and them I got sick; it's a lot. Doesn't matter now because I'm back and here is the next installment. Just so you know I've already started on chapter 14. Ok, so I told you guys before that I was going to change up the werewolf stuff a bit because they are really shifters; well, I hope that you like my changes. Ok, so enjoy!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
>  
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!**
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, any words, places, phrases from either, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban or anything else you can find in the real world.**  
> _
> 
>  
> 
> **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**  
> 

I woke up the next morning, took a shower and headed downstairs to make breakfast. I figured since I was skipping church...again, I'd at least lie about the reason why to Gordon's face. Just as I was plating the food, my dad entered the kitchen.

"I see you're not dressed for church," Gordon said as he looked at my combat boots, dark wash jeans and purple and gray plaid shirt.

"Yeah, I've got a lot of homework to catch up on, you know," I lied smoothly. "I know I was never truly behind but I don't see anything wrong with getting extra work; just to make sure."

"Alright. Wanna meet me at the Stix?" Gordon asked as he bit into a slice of bacon.

"Uh, I don't know. I'll call you," I said as I cleared the dishes. Gordon hugged me goodbye and headed out. I ran back upstairs to my room for my bag before heading out to my car.

I turned her over, backed out and pointed her toward Maverick's house. When I got out of town, I may have exceeded the speed limit, 30...or...40 miles per hour but so what? I needed answers. I need to know if my dream last night was the truth. When I pulled up in front of the large house, I got out, slammed the door shut, marched right up to the door and knocked furiously.

"Mercy," Travis said pulling the door open.

"I need to see him," I said looking down at him in his chair. We were silent for a moment.

"He's not in," he said clearly lying.

"Ok, I'm sorry; I really need to see him," I said pushing past the man in the wheelchair.

"Mercedes!" he called after me as I ran down the hallway. When I reached his door, I opened it and found Maverick laying on his bed. Completely zonked out. He looked so childlike and innocent. I pulled his blanket over him; I could stand to wake him. When I stood back up and looked through his window I spotted Dylan Culen and his merry band of followers walking toward the house.

"No way," I muttered as I came out of his room and headed out the backdoor. "What did you do?" I yelled out as I got close to the group. "What did you do, huh?" I yelled again when I didn't get an answer. "What did you do to him?" I screamed as I pushed Dylan.

"Easy," he said to handsome guy next to him who made a move toward me.

"He didn't want this," I shouted.

"What did we do? What did he do? What'd he tell you?" the guy next to him yelled at me.

"Both of you calm down," Dylan said pushing us apart.

"Nothing," I yelled. "He tells me nothing because he's scared of you." They all laughed except for Dylan. I couldn't control myself anymore at that point, so I slapped that guy across his face.

"Too late now," another guy said.

"Mercedes, get back!" Dylan yelled, his hand on the guy who was next to him, as if he was holding him back. He was growling and breathing so hard and he had his teeth bared at me. "Matt, calm down, now," Dylan ordered but it was too late; with another deep growl and the blink of an eye, Matt's entire body rippled, his muscles elongated, his bones stretched and cracked into to new positions; he put his hands on his chest as if he were going to rip his skin away and before I could breath, standing before me was the giant dark gray wolf with white paws I had seen in the woods.

I screamed as I turned to run back toward the house.

"Mercy!" Maverick yelled as he ran toward me.

"Run!" I screamed as I kept running toward him. "Mav, run!" When he got to me he jumped and his body made the same transition that Matt's had made. I fell to the ground and when I turned over circling and snarling at each other were the dark gray wolf and the copper wolf. I had been right. Maverick was a wolf. I watched as they fought each other all of the yard. Snarling, growling, biting.

"Matt!" Dylan called out but it didn't matter. The two wolves were still tussling. I watched them roll off into the woods where I lost sight of them. "Hey! Take Mercedes back to Gail's place," he said. He smiled briefly at me before he ran off after them.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag," Garth joked as him and the other guy that was standing with him approached me. "You alright?" he asked helping me up.

"Uh," I said as I brushed my pants off.

"Mercedes, this is Garrett Hiller," Garth said as we walked back toward my car.

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly. Garth opened my door for me and they piled in. Garth kicked it into reverse and then started us toward our destination. "Who's Gail?"

"Gail Smith. Dylan's girlfriend, well, fiance," Garth answered. I nodded as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and opened up a new email.

 _**F** _ _**ROM: LawdHaveMercy@gmail.com** _

_**TO: Tina_Schuester1911@gmail.com** _

_**Tina,** _

_**Is it possible that everything is true? All the fairy tales and horror stories? Is it possible that there is nothing sane or normal at all?** _

I sent it off just as the two of them jumped out of the car.

"I think we should go back and see if Maverick is ok," I called to them as they approached the house.

"I hope Matt sinks some teeth in him," Garrett said matter of factly. "Serves him right.

"No way! Maverick's a natural," Garth rebutted. "You see him shift on the fly? I got five says Matt doesn't touch him. Come on in, Mercedes," Garth called back to me. "We won't bite."

"Speak for yourself," Garrett said sexily before he climbed the porch steps. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. I couldn't help but notice that all of them wore the same outfit. Cut-off knee length denim shorts and Jordan's. I didn't know why but I wasn't exactly complaining. They were quite chiseled.

"Oh, hey, about Gail. Don't stare. It bugs Dylan," Garth told me when I met up with him in the dirt yard. The looked up at the two story log cabin. It was beautiful. Nestled deep in the woods, there were dream catchers, carved gourds and other Native American art on the porch.

"Why would I stare?" I whispered harshly but he was already, pulling open the sliding glass door that led to an open and spacious kitchen. Inside, it felt homey and warm. I think it might have had a little to do with the fact that it smelled like muffins and a lot to do with the bright woman who was standing at the island, piling gourmet muffins onto a large platter.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked as her hands moved quickly. "Like I have to ask." When she turned to face me, I realized why Garth had told me not to stare. Down the entire right side of Gail's face, neck and arm were three deep rigid scars. "Who's this?" she asked, ing at me.

"Mercedes Jones. Who else?" Garrett answered.

"Hmm. So, you're the vampire girl?" she teased.

"So, you're the wolf girl?" I teased back as I walked further into the house.

"Guess so," Gail chuckled. "Well, I'm engaged to one." she said placing the platter on the table. "Save some for you brothers," she said firmly, grabbing Garrett's arm when he reached for a second. "And ladies first. Muffin?" she asked me warmly.

"Sure. Thanks," I smiled as I grabbed a large muffin off the table. It was fantastic. "I'm Gail, by the way," she said turning back to the island. "Leave it to Maverick to find a way around Dylan's gag order."

"He didn't say anything to me," I corrected, politely.

"That's a wolf thing," Garth said. "Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want them to or not. And check it out; we can hear each other's thoughts."

"Would you shut up?" Garrett said, lightly shoving Garth. "These are trade secrets, damnit. This chick runs with vampires."

"You can't really run with vampires," I stated, "'Cause they're fast."

"Yeah? Well, we're faster," Garrett said snarkily. "Freaked out yet?"

"You're not the first monster I've met," I said looking him in the eyes.

"Mav's right," Dylan said suddenly appearing in the doorway. "You're good with weird." I watched as he crossed the kitchen to Gail. "Hey," he said to her softly. He kissed her passionately before making her giggle by kissing the rest of her face. I turned away from the intimate greeting in time to see Mav and Matt playfully shoving each other as they climbed the porch steps. Mav stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame. I hate to admit it but he looked good.

"Sorry," Matt said sitting down in the chair in front of me. "I'm Matt Brown, by the way," he said as he bit into a muffin. I just nodded. I looked down at his shoulder and there was a bite mark that seemed to already be healing. Garth held out his hand and Garrett slammed a five into his palm. I looked back toward the door and Mav beckoned me to come with him with a nod.

"Hey, uh, Dylan?" I said before I walked toward the door. He turned to me. "I'm sorry about...you know...pushing you earlier. I was just..."

"I understand," he smiled. I smiled back and joined Maverick on the porch.

We walked silently for a while through the woods. As we stepped away from the tree line, I saw a long pathway between two ginormous boulders, they were literally the size of small mountains.

"So, you're a werewolf?" I asked with a chuckled as we walked the pathway.

"Shapeshifter but yeah. Last time I checked," Mav said easily. "A few lucky members of the tribe have the gene," he informed me. "If a bloodsucker moves into town and then the fever sets in."

"Mono," I confirmed.

"Yeah, I wish," he chuckled.

"Well, can't you find a way to just stop?" I asked. "I mean, it's wrong."

"It's not a lifestyle choice, Mercy," he said stepping in front of me. "I was born this way. I can't help it," he said angrily. "You're such a hypocrite. What, I'm not the right kind of monster for you?"

"It's not what you are," I answered. "It's what you do. They never hurt anybody. You've killed people, Mav."

"Mercy, we're not killing anyone," he stated firmly.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "I just...if it's not you, then who is?"

"What we're trying to protect you people from; the only thing we do kill; vampires," he informed me.

"Wait, Mav, you can't..."

"Don't worry. We can't touch your precious Schuesters unless they violate the treaty."

"That's not what I'm saying," I said. "You can't kill vampires. They'll...they'll kill you."

"Really? We took out that leech with the dreads easy enough," Mav grinned.

"Christián?" I questioned, shocked.

"And his red-headed girlfriend is next," he nodded.

"Scarlett's here?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Was. We chased her all the way to the Michigan border the other night." he said. "She keeps coming back. We don't know what she's after."

"I do," I muttered. "Me."

"What?"

"Um..."

"Mercy, why is she after you?" Mav asked, grabbing my shoulders firmly. I was silent. Scarlett was hunting me and I didn't want to bring Maverick into it anymore than he already was. "Mercy, please?" he pleaded, his brown eyes locked on mine.

"Jesse," I answered with a sigh. "That was her mate," I said before he could interrupt me. "He tried to kill me but Sam saved me and his family...his family killed him. She blames me. Sam knew she would come."

"Don't worry," he said wrapping me up in a tight hug. He released me, grabbed my hand and we walked back toward Gail's in silence. We spent the rest of the afternoon with Dylan, Garrett, Matt, Garth and Gail. Hanging out and getting to know them. They were close knit and I finally understood what Gail meant when she told them to "save some for their brothers". That's what they were to each other; brothers. I was grateful that Maverick had them in his life. It was just him and his dad now that his sisters had moved away.

"Don't be a stranger, Mercedes," Gail said with a warm smile.

"Thank you for having me," I smiled back as Mav and I walked to my car.

"No problem," she said. "It's nice to see Mav smiling again."

"Gail," Maverick said, his cheeks twinged with pink.

"I agree," I said, glancing at him. "Bye guys."

They all waved as I got in and turned over the engine. The drive back to my house was kinda long but I didn't mind. The comfortable silence that always seemed to find me and Maverick consumed the car.

I parked in front of my house. I pulled the key from the ignition, got out and scanned the trees across the yard from my house as I met him on the walk.

"Don't worry. We've got the place covered," Mav said as he threw his arm around my shoulders. "She won't get near you or Gordy."

"Look, you've got to be careful," I said stepping away from him at the stairs of my porch. "She's fast. You don't know how fast she is."

"You know, your lack of confidence in us is a little insulting," he teased.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking down at my keys in my hands.

"Alright. I'd better go," he said sheepishly.

"You gotta go?" I asked, biting my bottom lip. He grinned.

"Yeah," he answered. "Got a vampire to kill." I nodded. I knew that he didn't want to go and I knew that he knew I didn't want him to go but I don't know. The moment was thick was something I couldn't pinpoint and I just...I wanted him to stay. I watched as he ran down the dark street toward the reservation. I sighed, turned and went into the house.

"Hey Merc. Where ya been?" Gordon asked from his recliner.

"With Mav," I said.

"Alright, headed to bed?"

"In a little while."

"See ya in the morning," he said as I kissed him on the forehead before I headed up to my room. I changed my clothes and laid down on my bed. I grabbed my copy of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ and I read until I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please be sure to check out my original work, [The Hunter Coven Saga: Transformation by M. K. Thomas](http://www.amazon.com/Transformation-Hunter-Coven-Saga-1/dp/1492870951/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1424631429&sr=8-1&keywords=The+Hunter+Coven+Saga%3A+Transformation). It's also available on [barnesandnoble.com](http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/transformation-m-k-thomas/1117523393?ean=9781492870951). Also, make sure you check out [The Bridge by Princess976](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1164801/chapters/2368030?view_adult=true). It's a Transformation/TVD Crossover; exclusively on AO3.


	14. Goodbye, Maverick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey everyone! So, yes it has been a little while since I've updated this one but all of you reading this can thank zeejack for kicking me in the ass and getting me back on this. I had thought about updating this last night but I figured I probably wouldn't but I got a PM from zeejack asking for this so I figured why the hell not? Especially since I had most of this chapter written already. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one.**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **_Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga, any characters, places, words or phrases from either, Nike, Mustang or anything else you can find outside of fandom._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

I haven't seen Maverick in two weeks. I find myself drifting back in to old habits. Oh, you know the ones where I'm a recluse and my dad is constantly worried about me and I ignore my friends. Please believe, I don't mean to do any of that but it just happened. The hole in my chest grows bigger everyday and I just don't know. I go to work and I come home. That's all I do.

On a Friday afternoon, I got home from work early, made dinner before I went upstairs to my bedroom. I sat on the edge of my bed and stared out the window that Sam used to sneak in through. As it grew darker, I got up and sat down behind my laptop.

_**FROM: LawdHaveMercy@gmail.com** _

_**TO: Tina_Schuester1911@gmail.com** _

_**Tina,** _

_**I'm all right; until I'm alone; and lately, that's all the time. Maverick's gone. He's hunting Scarlett. And Gordon, the police and the volunteer search team are hunting Maverick. And you're gone and so is Sam. There's just nothing now, but I realize where I have to go; what I have to do see him again.** _

_**Mercedes** _

I closed my laptop packed some clothes in my backpack and headed downstairs. Gordon was still out with the search team looking for those "animals" killing people. I wrote him a note just in case I wasn't back when he got back. I got in my car and just started to drive. I saw the cliff that Dylan and his pack were diving off that day and I knew that's where I needed to be. I followed the road but turned the other way. I parked my car at the edge of the tree line and followed the path up to the cliff's edge.

"Don't do this," Sam's disembodied voiced said. I sighed. I knew he wasn't _really_ there.

"You wanted me to be human," I said, stripping off my hoodie and boots. "Watch me."

"Please," he pleaded. I knew that if I just looked over I would see him. Sam. He would be a manifestation that only I could see but what did that matter? "For me?"

"You won't stay with me any other way," I said stepping up to the cliff's edge.

"Mercy, please," his voice pleaded again as I stepped forward and leapt of the edge.

My body tore through the wind like a hot knife through butter. My hair was blowing all around me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I watched the blue-black water get closer and closer. My breath hitched as I hit the icy water. I paddled my way to the surface. I was intoxicated by the adrenaline that was coursing through my veins. I couldn't feel how cold the water was, it didn't matter. I had heard Sam's voice and I had cliff dived! I couldn't help but smile.

My smile soon faded when I saw the unusually high wave that the tide was pushing my way. I tried to fight it but wave after wave came thrashing me about. I resurfaced during a small break took a deep breath and just as another wave came I ducked as far under as I could. Thank God for a strong diaphragm. While I floated underwater waiting for the rush of waves to subside I looked straight ahead and I saw her. Scarlett. Swimming. Fast and right for me. I forgot that I was trying to slowly released my breath, tried to scream and swim backward to get as far away as I possibly could to preserve my life for as long as I could but then...it all went black.

"Breathe!" Mav's distorted voice sounded in my ears. "Breathe!" I heard him say again; this time I felt a great pressure on my chest and my lungs expanding with air. "Come on, Mercy, breathe!" he said clearly. I felt him quickly turn me on my side and I spewed water from my lungs. "Mercy? Mercy, can you hear me?"

"Mav?" I eked out when I finally opened my eyes. He sighed hugely with relief. I realized I was laying on the soft sands of Lake Lima and he had saved me from an apparent drowning.

"Come here," Mav said as he sat me up and pulled me into his arms. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to see something," I told him honestly. I had heard Sam's voice and I swear, I swear that after I blacked out I had a moment of semi-consciousness before he pulled me from the water where I saw him.

"Get her home!" I heard Dylan yell in the distance. "I'm gonna go help over at Win's place."

"What happened at Winston's?" I asked. Mav's face was hard for a moment before it turned into the face of a sad little boy.

"Win had a heart attack," he said solemnly. "Our dads are over at his place with his family."

"Is he ok?" I asked hopeful.

"He's gone." he whispered. My heart stopped for a moment. Winston Littleleaf was one of Gordon's best friends and he was a friend of mine too. I couldn't believe that someone as vibrant as he was had been taken by a heart attack. I looked up to say something but I stopped myself. I just reached up and brushed away the tear that had fallen from Maverick's brown orb. "Come on," he sniffled. "I'll get you something dry and drive you home."

He helped me to my feet, grabbed my hand and we started walking toward his house. I looked back over my shoulder, out across the water. I could have sworn I felt eyes watching us.

When we got back to his house, he took me to his room, gave him some Nike sweatpants, a t-shirt and a Nike sweatshirt. He grabbed some socks and handed me my coat and boots.

"Thank you," I whispered as he left me so that I could change. As I peeled the wet clothes of my body, I realized just how cold I actually was. I put my wet things in a trash bag he had given me and I began to dress. As a girl with a large chest, I was a tad uncomfortable being braless but there was no way in hell I was going to keep that wet bra on. Fuck that, I'd sooner eat dirt. I sat down on Mav's bed once I had all of his warm clothes on and pulled my cell phone from my coat pocket.

**"** **Hey Merc," Gordon's tight voice said on the other end.**

**"Hey Dad. Are you alright? How's Travis?" I asked concerned.**

**"As well as can be expected, Kiddo," he answered.**

**"I'm sorry, Dad."**

**"Yeah, me too."**

**"Do you want me to come over there?" I asked.**

**"Nah. Dylan said you were with Mav. You can just head home. I'll be a few more hours here," Gordon said.**

**"Tell his family I'm sorry about their loss," I told him truthfully.**

**"I will but like I said go home. I'll be fine. I'm gonna stay until they kick me out to talk about tribal business."**

**"Alright, Dad, I love you."**

**"I love you too, Mercedes," he said before ending the call.**

"You ready?" Maverick asked when I finally emerged from his bedroom.

"Yeah," I said with a weak smile. He held his hand out to me; I took it without reluctance.

"Garth drove your car over," he said as he held the passenger side door of my Mustang open for me. I nodded and got in. It was already running and the interior was so warm. Mav got in, put the car in drive and took off. We rode in silence, save for the sound of my teeth chattering. Despite the warmth of the heat from the vents I was still shivering and cold to my bones. "108 degrees over here," he commented playfully. I slide across my semi-bench seat right next to him.

"My hands are freezing," I said shakily as a shiver ran up my spine. "It must be nice; never getting cold."

"It's a wolf thing," he chuckled.

"It's not," I shook my head. "It's a Maverick thing." He grinned down at me. "You're just warm. You're like you're own sun." He was silent for a moment as we pulled to a stop in front of my house.

"This is better. Now that you know about me," he said softly, turning the car off.

"But..." I said.

"You saw what happened to Gail," he said firmly, his arm around me holding me close to his side; his warmth seeping into me, eyes boring into mine. "Dyl got angry; lost it for a split second. Gail was standing too close." I looked away from his intense gaze. "Dylan will never be able to take that back." I opened my mouth to speak but he spoke again, "What if I got mad at you?" he sighed and looked out of the window. I looked up at him just as he spoke again. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm gonna disappear."

"Ok, not that you need me to tell you something like this, but I always will," I said readjusting on the seat. I turned toward him and moved in closer to him, to his face. "You're not gonna lose yourself. I wouldn't let that happen."

"How?"

"I'll tell you all the time...how special you are," I whispered. He turned his beautiful brown eyes back on me. Under his gaze I felt light. The car was thick with longing as he leaned in closer and closer. I inhaled sharply, my body trying to prepare itself for it's first kiss since...Sam but it ruined the moment. Mav sighed and looked away. I leaned into his neck, kissed it. "Thank you. For everything." I hugged him around his slim waist before I scooted back across the seat. Just as I opened my door, he reached across me and slammed it shut.

"Wait," he growled. "There's a vampire."

"How do you know?" I asked my fear seeping into my voice.

"I can smell it," he said turning the key over in the ignition "I'm getting you out of here." I scooted back across the seat to him. I looked out the side window toward my house, the windshield down the road but when I looked out the rear window I gasped.

"That's Will's car," I said. "They're here," I said gleefully as I slid quickly back across the seat and bolted out of the car, toward the house.

"Mercy, it's a trick! Stop! You gotta come with me!" he called as he caught me on the walkway.

"They won't hurt me," I said as I looked down at his hand on my arm.

"If a Schuester is back here, this is their territory," he explained. "The treaty says we can only defend on our own lands. I can't protect you here."

"Ok. That's ok. You don't have to," I assured him.

"You're about to cross a line," he said in a slick voice.

"Then don't draw one," I said pulling my arm from his grip. "Please?" I pleaded before I ran up the porch steps. I fumbled with the key before I finally got the door unlocked. I snapped it shut, took a deep breath and flicked the light on. I gasped when I turned toward the kitchen. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Tina?!" I screamed as I flung myself into her arms. "Oh my God! What are you..."

"Mercedes!?" she asked pushing me away, her eyes looking me over repeatedly.

"I'm sorry! I just...I can't believe you're here. Is..."

"Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"I saw a vision of you," she explained. "You jumped off a cliff." I grinned. "Why in the hell would you try and kill yourself?" Tina yelled. "I mean what about Gordon? What about..."

"I didn't try to kill myself," I interrupted her. "I was cliff jumping. Recreationally. It was fun." I said wiping away a tear that had fallen. "Come on," I said pulling her into the kitchen. I made myself some coffee before she and I went and sat on the couch. We were silent for a long time. Just looking at each other trying to figure out if the other one was truly real.

"I have never met anyone so prone to life-threatening idiocy," Tina said as we both pulled out legs onto the couch. I grinned at her comment. It was nice to know I was a one-of-a-kind, I suppose.

"Does..." I sighed. "Did you tell him?" I whispered.

"No," she answered quickly, avoiding my gaze. "He only calls in once every few months," she informed me. "He said he wants to be alone." We were silent again. He wanted to be alone. I don't know what that means. "Mercy, what is that God-awful wet dog smell?" Tina asked with the most disgusted look on her face.

"Um," I said, putting my feet on the floor. "That's probably me. Or it's Maverick."

"Maverick who?" she asked.

"Maverick Blue," I said. "He's kind of a werewolf," I said watching her face.

"Mercedes! Werewolves are not good company to keep," Tina reprimanded me.

"Speak for yourself," Maverick's voice said suddenly. I felt Tina look at me but I couldn't look at her right now. I was to busy looking at Mav. I didn't understand what he was doing standing in my living room. "I had to see you were safe," he said quietly.

"I thought you couldn't protect me here," I said, still looking into his brown eyes.

"Guess I don't care," he said.

"Well, I'm not going to hurt her," Tina snapped, getting to her feet to face him.

"No, you're just a harmless Schuester," Mav said sarcastically. "I'm talking about the other bloodsucker who tried to kill Mercy because of you."

"Scarlett?" Tina questioned, shock in her voice as her eyes found mine.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Scarlett's been around."

"I didn't see her. I didn't see you get pulled out of the water, either," Tina said confused. When something clicked into place she shot a hateful glare toward Maverick. "I can't see past you and your pack of mutts," she spat.

"Don't get me upset," Mav growled, stepping closer to Tina.

"Hey!" I getting getting off the couch. "Hey! Stop, stop," I said trying to push them apart.

"Or things are going to get very ugly," Maverick growled over my head at Tina, who looked fearless.

"Stop, stop stop," I said loudly, putting my hand on Maverick's abdomen, finally getting him to step back. I turned to Tina and gave her a knowing look.

"I'll give you a minute," she said softly as she walked toward the door.

"Hey!" I called after her. "You're not going anywhere. You're coming back, right?" I asked as the thought of being without her brought back an ache of fear and pain.

"As soon as you put the dog out," she smirked and exited. Maverick and I were silent for a long moment before he spoke,  
"Is he..." he started. I just looked at him; he sighed, "Are there others? How many Schuesters are here and how long are they staying?"

"No," I sighed. "And it's just Tina," I told him as I picked my mug up off the coffee table. "And she can stay as long as she'd like," I said rolling my eyes and brushing past him toward the kitchen.

"Well, are the rest coming back?" Maverick asked following me.

"No. Not that I know of," I scoffed. "Anything else?"

"That's it," he said in a low tone.

"Well, if that's all then you'd better go run back to Dylan," I said angrily, turning away from him toward the sink. I was angry at Maverick. I know that he hates vampires but why couldn't he understand that Tina being back was important to me. That it meant that I didn't have to feel so empty when I'm away from him.

"I've done it again," he whispered. "I keep breaking my promise." I turned back to face him.

"We don't have to do this to each other," I said, softly.

"Yes we do," he said stepping close to me. I could feel the warmth from his body radiating and encircling me. My breath hitched as he reached out and put his hand on my cheek. I nuzzled into it's warmth and I looked into his deep brown orbs. "Mercy," he whispered. I reveling in the feel of his hot breath across my lips. "Desideriorum es anima mea," he whispered in Daculettian. I felt myself melt as we both closed our eyes and prepared for what was next. Just as his lips brushed mine, the house phone rang. He placed his forehead on mine and sighed. I released the breathe I was holding. "Jones residence," he said putting the receiver to his ear. "He's not here right now," Maverick said his tone hard, his body rigid. "He's arranging a funeral," he said before he slammed the phone down.

"Who was that?" I asked confused about why he seemed so upset. "What?"

"Always in the way," he muttered. I was still confused.

"Who was that?" I questioned as he started to back away from me.

"Mercy, step back," he growled.

"Mav, who was that?" I asked again as I took a step toward him.

"Mercy!" Tina called as she ran to me. "Mercy, it's Sam. He thinks you dead. Rachel told him why I came here." Then it hit me. Like a bolt of lightening.

"Why would you..." I started, my eyes fixed on Maverick. "Why didn't you let me speak to him?" I shouted.

"He didn't ask for you," he yelled back.

"I don't care!" I yelled.

"Mercedes. Mercedes! He's going to the Malignità," Tina said turning me away from Maverick to face her. "He wants to die too." I ran from the kitchen and straight to my room. I packed a bag, changed my clothes and when I came back down, Tina was waiting by the door for me. We didn't hesitate, we just ran out. She kicked it into vamp speed to the car.

"He left you, Mercy. He didn't want you anymore, remember?" Maverick yelled after me as I ran to the car.

"So? I'm not going to let him kill himself out of guilt," I said.

"What about your dad?"

"I'm 18. I'm legally free to go and I left a note," I told him as I got into the luxurious car.

"Please, Mercy," Mav said reaching in and grabbing the keys in the ignition. Tina pressed herself against the seat and looked at him, as if asking me to tell him to get out of the car. "just stay here," I noticed her glance at him and a bit of understanding crossed her face. "For Gordon. For me."

"I have to go," I said quietly. He released the keys with a sigh.

"I'm begging you," he said, his eyes pleading with me. "Please."

"Goodbye, Maverick," I whispered. I hadn't wanted to hurt him but this was something I had to do. Knowing that Sam was alive was wonderful but knowing that he thought I was dead and that he was on a suicide mission wasn't setting right with me and I had to go. I had to let him know that I was alright.

Maverick backed slowly away from the car. The hurt radiating from him and pouring from his eyes. Tina looked to me but I just looked straight ahead and pulled my seatbelt across me.

"Ok," she said as she brought the car to life and sped away from my house. I had to push all thoughts of Maverick out of my head and what I had just done. I know that I hurt him but this was a decision I had to make. This is something I needed to do. Something I needed to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N2: Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to review. If you're looking for another Glee story, check out my latest story, _Making the Band: Track 5_.**
> 
> **
> 
> Translation of the Daculettian:  
> Desideriorum es anima mea = You are the one my heart desires
> 
> **
> 
> **NOTE: Daculettian is not a real language therefore I just used Latin. So just pretend like it's a made up language. I'm not Tolkien over here; I couldn't make a language up if I tried.**


	15. There's Malevolenza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey ya'll. Here is the next chapter for ya'll. I only see a few more chapter for Glee Moon. Literally just two but don't worry. Gleeclispe will be up soon. So be on the look out.**
> 
> **
> 
> ProTIPS:
> 
> Malignità = Volturi
> 
> Malevolenza = Volterra
> 
> David is Dave Karofsky
> 
> Sebastian is Sebastian Smythe
> 
> Holly is Holly Holliday
> 
> Lilith, Abbadon and Ruby are all demons from Supernatural
> 
> **
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**
> 
> **_Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, Supernatural, anything from the book, or television shows, any characters, places, words of phrases from any of the aforementioned or anything you can find outside of fandom._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

I spent the entire plane ride panicked. What if we were too late? What was I supposed to do then?

"What do you know about the Malignità?" Tina asked, as I looked out of the window at the clouds.

"Not much," I said, turning to face her. "Sam told me about the leaders. I know one of their names is Lilith; and about two members of their guard, David and Sebastian."

"There are two other leaders. Abbadon, the red head and Ruby, the brunette. Abbadon is the most cruel of the three; while Ruby is more subdued but not to be messed with. Abbadon has no gifts to speak of but Ruby is able to read the emotional ties between people although she doesn't use it often anymore. Unless necessary," Tina explained. "But there are others. Marley and Ryder. They're twins, about fifteen and vicious. And Holly. She is their...huntress," Tina said. "David is a skilled fighter but like Abbadon, no gift other than that; and Sebastian is a tracker." she told me.

"Like Jesse was?" I asked, glancing at her.

"Yes only once he's met someone he can find them anywhere in the world," Tina said. "He uses the course of your life to find you."

"Oh," I said. I couldn't find any other words to say. The Malignità was terrifying and I was on my way to have a maybe face to face visit with them.

"I just want to you to know what we're up against once we get there. They won't care that Sam loves you or that you would never tell the secret," Tina said, grabbing my hand.

"I'm just...food to them," I muttered before turning my attention back to the clouds. "I get it."

When we landed in Italy, Tina picked me up in front of the airport in a metallic blue Porsche Cayman. It was beautiful. After we loaded up, she took off.

"I'm assuming you didn't rent this," I chuckled as she wove in and out of the light traffic.

"I figured you wouldn't be opposed to grand theft auto," Tina grinned.

"Not today," I grinned, as I gripped the door handle. Tina gasped and she stared straight ahead, while still driving.

"What?" I asked. "What do you see?"

"They refused him," she said.

"What happened?"

_Sam walked down the long darkened corridor and pushed the wooden double doors open and approached the three seated women there._

_"So you've made up your minds?" he asked them._

_"I'm afraid your particular gifts are to valuable to destroy," Lilith, the blonde in the middle, informed him. "But if you're unhappy with your lot, join us," she said with a sinister smile. "We would be delighted to utilized your skills. Won't you consider staying with us?"_

_"_ _You k_ _now it will happen anyway," Sam said, flatly._

_"Not without cause," Ruby, the raven hair one muttered. Sam just nodded and walked away._

_"Such a waste," he heard Lilith say as he closed the doors behind him._

"So now what?" I asked when Tina finished telling me her vision.

"He's going to make a scene," she said. "Show himself to the humans."

"No! When?" I asked, panicked.

"He's gonna wait until noon; when the sun's at it's highest," Tina said. "I just saw his neck being..."

"God, Tina, you gotta hurry up," I interrupted.

"There's Malevolenza," she said pointing out the window at the old world city, high on a hill. We sped to the city limits. Tina had to slow down because of all of the people in the streets. It was a weird sight.

"Why are they all in red?" I asked as every person we passed on the street was cloaked in a red cape with a hood.

"San Rubino's Day Festival," she told me as she honked the horn as the car moved steadily through the narrow streets. "They're commemorating the expulsion of vampires from the city," she informed me. I found that quite ironic since apparently it was vampires who ran this city. "It's the perfect setting," Tina said as she navigated the tight streets. "The Malignità will never let him get far enough to reveal himself."

"We have five minutes," I said anxiety-stricken.

"I know. Mercy, just breathe," Tina said calmly as she continued to climb the steep streets of Malevolenza. When we got to the top of the hill, we were stopped by the police. I hopped out.

"Tina!" I said when she didn't join me.

"Mercy, you're the only one he can't see coming," she said as an officer tapped on her window. She ignored him. "If I go, he'll read my thoughts. He'll think I'm lying and he'll rush it."

"Where do I go?"

"He'll be under the clock tower! Go!" I slammed the door shut and took off running. I didn't let the people stop me from going toward my destination. I had to get there no matter what. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me; shoving people out of the way as I went. I ran up stairs and climbed a very steep hill when I ran to fountain sitting in the middle of the square. On the other side was the clock tower. Standing in the doorway, unbuttoning his shirt was Sam. I had never seen him look so lost and sad. As the bell tolled, he pulled his shirt off. I leapt into the fountain and ran across it. He stepped into the sunlight. His face transformed, the sunlight showing off the details of his face and the complete flawlessness of his skin.

As I got closer to him I could see a little girl trying to get her mother's attention so that she could show her Sam. Finally reaching him, I slammed into his chest.

"Don't!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around him, trying to catch my breath.

"Heaven," he said pulling me closer.

"You have to move," I said. "Open your eyes. Look at me. I'm alive. You have to move," I said shaking him.

"Mercy," he whispered, opening his eyes and gazing into mine. He pulled me closer still and back inside the building he had just exited. "You're here."

"I'm here," I breathed.

"You're alive," he chuckled happily, smiling that smile that always warmed me.

"Yes," I nodded. Being this close to him was difficult. I thought that my love for him had somehow, died down but it hadn't. If anything it had grown more than I had realized and now I couldn't bring myself to look into his green diamond eyes. "I needed to make you see me once. You had to know that I was alive; that you didn't have to feel guilty about anything," I pushed out on a breath. "I can...I can let you go now." And that was the truth. Knowing that I saved his lived was freeing in a way. Now that I knew that he was safe we could go back to leading separate lives, if that's that he wanted. I wasn't going to force him into anything.

"I never acted out of guilt," he said looking into my brown eyes. "I just couldn't live in a world were you don't exist," Sam whispered.

"But you said..." I said matching his tone.

"I lied," he replied. "I had to lie but you believed me so easily."

"Because it doesn't make sense for you to love me," I pushed out on a ragged breath. "I mean. I'm nothing. I'm human. I'm nothing." In the grand scheme of his life and his world I am nothing. Nothing but a food source and I never diluted myself into thinking that I was anything else but I knew how he felt about me. I knew that he loved me but that didn't mean that it made sense to me.

"Mercedes, you're everything to me," he said putting his hand on my jaw. "You're everything," he repeated before he captured my lips in a fiery kiss. The feel of his lips on mine was overwhelming. I had wished for this moment for so long and it was exceeding my expectations. Being wrapped in his arms, rendered breathless by his kiss was better than I remembered. We broke apart when we heard an iron door open down the hallway. Two men approached us. One tall and slim the other more muscular. Both had dark hair and brilliant red eyes. Different from the Schuesters. Their eyes were the color of Solo Cups, whereas the Schuesters eyes were the color of beets. "I won't be needing your services after all, gentlemen," Sam said lightly.

"Lilith wants to speak with you again," David said stoically.

"No rules were broken," Sam assured them.

"Nonetheless, we should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue," Sebastian said. He stood slightly to the side, one arm behind his back.

"Fine," Sam said, never taking his eyes off of them. "Mercy, why don't you go and enjoy the rest of the festival?"

"The girl comes with us," David said.

"No. You can go to hell," Sam said stepping in front of me.

"Come on guys," Tina said busting in through the door that had locked behind us when we came back in. "It's a festival. You wouldn't want to make a scene."

"We wouldn't," David said, eying her.

"Enough," a young girl said striding down the hallway. I assumed this was Marley. Her brown hair was done up in an intricate bun, her red eyes blazing.

"Marley," Sam said as he and Tina averted their eyes.

"Lilith sent me to see what was taking so long," she said looking at the three of us and the two other members of the guard. She turned and strode down the hallway without another word. Sam grabbed my hand and we followed.

"Just do as she says," Tina whispered, following us. We walked down the hallway, David handed Sam a long maroon robe, as an elevator came into view.

The weirdness in the small quarters was palpable. There was Italian opera playing and everyone was silent not making any eye contact. I could feel Sebastian's eyes on me the entire ride down. I was relieved when the ding sounded and the doors slid open. When we stepped out there was a very pretty, olive skinned receptionist behind a desk sitting there.

"Buon pomeriggio!" she said with a bright smile as we strode past her, quickly being led down a long grandiose hallway by Marley.

"Is she human?" I whispered to Sam.

"Yes," he answered.

"Does she know?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Then, why would..." I started. "She _wants_ to be."

"And so she will be," Sebastian's slick voice said behind us.

"Or dessert," Marley chimed in. The way she said that made my skin crawl. She opened a pair of heavily ornate wooden doors with large brass knobs in the center of them and it revealed a grand white chamber with a high ceiling and beautiful carvings. Around the top of the wall carved into the stone were the words _**Imperialis nostrae semper durat. Imperialis nostrae illud exigat.**_ My Latin was rusty but I'm pretty sure that meant **Our rule lasts always. Our rule is absolute** **.** _That's not ominous at all._

Sitting in the front of the room, in three ornate black throans were the three beautiful women from the painting in the Schuesters' house. They all wore their hair down over their shoulders and black floor length gowns. Abbadon, sitting on the far right hand side sat with her back very straight, and pressed against her the chair back, her hands gripping the armrests. Ruby on the left side, sat slouched slightly, showing complete disinterest in everything and in the middle sat Lilith. Her face held a look of slight annoyance.

There were two large men standing guard inside the room and standing near the front was a young boy with brown hair and red eyes.

"Sister. They send you out to get one and you bring back two," he said with a sinister smile. I realized that that must be Ryder; Marley's twin brother. "and a half." _I'm assuming I'm the half_. "Such a clever girl."

As she rejoined her brother at the front I realize that everyone wore all black with something maroon. Ryder wore a maroon military style jacket, Marley wore a maroon cape as did Sebastian over his inky black suit and David wore a maroon waistcoat under his black suit jacket. Each of the ladies also wore something maroon. Abbadon wore a studded, cropped maroon leather jacket, Ruby's jacket was always leather but without studs and Lilith wore a wide leather sash around her waist that I realized tied in a bow in the back and flowed to the ground as she rose from her seat. Her face wore a wide smile that seemed as fake as the joy that sounded in her voice,

"What a happy surprise!" she said, walking down the three steps. "Mercedes is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful? I love a happy ending," she said as she grabbed the hand of Sam's that was holding on to mine. I wanted to reach out and take it back but I figured that would be a bad move. "They are so rare," Lilith said gazing into Sam's eyes. "Il tuo cantante sangue," she said wide eyed. "Her blood appeals to you so much," she said looking to me. I avoided her evasive stare. "it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?"

"It's not without difficulty," Sam answered.

"Yes, I can see that," Lilith chuckled, still holding on to Sam's hand.

"Lilith can read every thought I've ever had with one touch," Sam explained to me. "And now you know everything," he said abruptly. Lilith's face wore a look of disbelieve but she quickly rebalanced and that creepy smile etched itself across her face again. "So get on with it."

"You are quite a soul reader yourself, Samuel," Lilith's slick voice said. "Though you can't read Mercedes' thoughts," she said her eyes flashing between the two of us. "Fascinating," she said, releasing his hand and taking a few steps back. "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well," she said with a semi-sweetness that caused a shiver to run up my spine. I moved slightly behind Sam. "Would you do me the honor?" she asked with her hand held out to me. I stepped out from behind Sam and outstretched my hand. I hesitated for a moment before I placed my hand in hers. She gripped it tightly and placed her other one on top and pulled me a bit closer. She closed her eyes for a long moment. The other two leaders interest was piqued by her silence. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. "Interesting. Hmm. I see nothing," Lilith said before slowly releasing my hand. Her face was...indescribable as she turned away from us. "I wonder if..." she began. "Let us see if she's immune to all of our powers," she said her hands clasped in front of her. "Shall we, Marley?" she asked, with a devious smile, eyes on the young girl.

I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that I didn't like the feel of this room or the vampires in it, save for Sam and Tina. Marley turned to face us and Sam ran toward her.

"No!" he growled.

"Pain," she said plainly and Sam was stopped in his tracks. His body was being wracked with pain; so much so that he was standing on the toes of his shoes, back arched, groaning.

"Stop!" I yelled. When I went to make a move toward him, Ryder flashed over to me and held me back. "Stop! Please! Stop!" I yelled again when Sam fell to the ground; Tina went to his side. "Stop! Just stop hurting him! Please! Please!" I pleaded with Lilith.

"Marley?" she said, turning her head slightly to face the young girl.

"Mistress?" Marley replied, looking away breaking whatever torture she was doing to Sam. He let out a gasp of relief.

"Go ahead, my dear," Lilith said in a motherly tone to the young girl. Marley turned her gaze back on me with a sinister smile on her creepy little face.

"This may hurt just a little," she said in an eery childlike tone. I stood there; waiting for the overwhelming pain to begin. I waited and waited and waited. Nothing. I could see the frustration growing on Marley's face. I looked away from her when Lilith began to laugh excitedly.

"Remarkable," she whispered. "She confounds us all." I looked down at Sam who was still on the ground. Our eyes met and I could see that he was asking me for forgiveness that I couldn't offer because there was nothing to forgive. I came here to save him. If anyone should be asking for forgiveness, it's me. "So what do we do with you now?" Lilith asked, causing me to pull my eyes away from Sam's.

"You already know what you're going to do, Lilith," Ruby said in a saddened voice.

"She knows too much," Abbadon stated. "She's a liability."

"Hmm. That's true," Lilith agreed. I didn't like where this conversation was headed. "David?" she said casually. Ryder turned me around in a swift motion to face the giant David coming toward me with determination.

"No!" Sam yelled as he reached around me and put his arm around my waist then flipped me over his shoulder. I turned around to see Sam pouncing on David and knocking him to the ground. When Tina went to help him, Sebastian grabbed her by the throat. David pushed Sam away from him and across the room and he flashed right beside him, grabbed his throat and smashed him in the stone floor cracking it. Sam lay there for a few moments but in that time, David turned on me and I backed away as he approached. Suddenly, Sam was up and pushing him off his course toward me. The big man grabbed Sam's arms and threw him across the room and he landed beneath one of the stone benches that lined the walls. David flashed over and put his fist through the bench and grabbed Sam by the throat and raised him onto the tips of his toes. Their next movements were too fast for me to see but things slowed when David slammed Sam onto the stone floor again. They moved too quickly again but the next thing I saw was David flip Sam over his shoulder and slam his back into the stone stairs in front of the leaders. He quickly lifted him to his knees, his hand on his neck as if he were about to rip his head off.

"Please! No!" I screamed; panicked. "No! Please, please!" Lilith held her hand up for David to stop. "Kill me! Kill me! Not him," I pleaded. I know that I've said this before but, I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love, seems like the way to go.

"How extraordinary," Lilith said as she looked at me with curious eyes. I could feel my hairs standing on end as she took slow, deliberate steps toward me. "You would give your life up for someone like us. A vampire. A soulless monster," she said with a glance back at Sam.

"Just get away from her!" Sam grunted as he struggled in David's powerful grip. Lilith looked back at me; still with sadistic curiosity in her eyes.

"You don't know a thing about his soul," I said as bravely as I could. She looked at me for a long moment before speaking.

"Ha rischiato la sua vita per una falsa credenza e il tuo sangue unspilled," she said before looking back at Sam, who was still trying to get away from the large vampire. "If only it were your intention to give her immortality." Lilith approached me with an evil glare in her eyes. She had her hands on my neck, teeth bared when Tina spoke up.

"Wait!" she called. Lilith licked her lips impatiently. "Mercy will be one of us," Tina said, Sebastian's hand still on her throat. "I've seen it. I'll change her myself." Lilith held her hand out and Tina quickly took it. I watched the exchange and I wondered what she was seeing. This may have been the wrong time but a shred of joy passed through me at the knowledge that I would be one of them. It was all I wanted anyway.

"Mesmerizing," Lilith whispered. "To see what you have seen before it has happened," she said to Tina before she moved back in front of me. "Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal," she said. "Mercedes," Lilith said in a spine-chilling whisper as she caress my cheek. I looked her in the eyes as she stepped back and touched her mouth. "Go now. Make your preparations." She gave the signal for David to release Sam.

"Let us be done with this," Ruby commented, slightly annoyed. Sam returned to my side and grabbed my hand. "Holly will arrive any moment," she said rising to her feet. "Thank you for you visit," she said with a weak smile and a semi-pleasant tone.

"We will return the favor," Abbadon spoke. "I would advise that you follow through on your promise soon. We do not offer second chances," she spat.

"Goodbye, my young friends," Lilith said in an eerily pleasant voice as Sam put his arm around my waist and we followed Tina and Sebastian out of the chamber.

"Nice fishing, Holly," Sebastian said to the lithe blonde woman dressed in red that was leading a large group of tourists toward the chamber.

"Yes, they do look rather juicy," she smirked.

"Save some for me," Sebastian whispered loudly to her as they passed each other.

"This way please," Holly called to the group. "Stay together." I looked over my shoulder at the crowd but Sam turned me back around. Just as we were about to step into the elevator, I heard blood-curdling screams. I looked back panicked but Tina and Sam pushed me forward. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had just watched all those people walk to their deaths.

The elevator ride was once again silent. When we reached the top, Sebastian opened the door and allowed us to step off. He held his hand out for the robe that David had given Sam to put on but he didn't say anything else. Once the robe was in his possession, he disappeared behind the doors.

"Let's get you home," I whispered to Sam. He leaned down and captured my lips in a fiery kiss.

"I have somethings to get. I'll meet you at the airport," Sam said putting on his shirt that had been left by the door.

"Don't be to long," I told him. He nodded. I stood on my toes again and kissed him deeply. Tina grabbed my hand and we headed back toward were she parked her Porsche. My mind was moving a mile a minute but the overall consensus is that I'm happy. I am more than happy. I'm exceedingly overwhelmed with joy. Sam. My Sam, was back where he was supposed to be. With me. In my arms. We had a lot to talk about now though. Tina had just told the Malignità that I was going to be like them. A vampire. The whens, wheres and hows would have to hammered out. I know that it's not something that Sam will want to talk about but he doesn't have a choice. It's what I want and it's what's going to happen.

Tina returned the car to where she had taken it from and while we were standing there waiting, I felt a hand take mine, causing me to gasp.

"It's just me," he whispered. "I love you, Mercy."

"I love you too," I smiled. We were going home. We were together again. I was going to become a vampire. I smiled brightly as we boarded the plane; that shred of joy I felt in the chamber growing and consuming my whole body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N2: Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review!**
> 
> **Translations:**
> 
> **Buno pomeriggio - Good afternoon**
> 
> **Il tuo cantante sangue - your blood singer**


	16. You All Know What I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! So here is the latest chapter of Glee Moon. There is one more chapter of this. This chapter ends on kind of a cliffie. I hope you guys enjoy this one, let me know.**
> 
> **Enjoy!**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**
> 
> **_Disclaimer: On previous chapters._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

Sam and Tina flanked me on the plane ride home. I was, for the first time in a long time, completely and fully happy. Being in front of the three tyrannical vampire leaders of the Malgnità had been terrifying but for a good cause. Saving Sam. Now here he sat, next to me, holding my hand. I could feel the love radiating from him. It filled me up so completely.

"Tina?" I asked turning to her.

"Yeah?" she said with a sweet smile.

"What did Lilith see when she touched your hand?" I questioned. "After you told her I would be one of you." I saw her eyes flicker to Sam before she put her brown eyes back on mine.

"I saw you and Sam lying in a meadow, happy, your skin flawless and your eyes were red and you had black veins crawling down your face," Tina explained. "You looked beautiful and so so happy." I beamed at her. Knowing that the one thing that I wanted more than anything was going to come true was amazing.

When I turned back to look at Sam his face held a hard expression but I didn't care. Tina saw the future. I was going to became a vampire and there was nothing he could do about it.

When we finally landed back in the states, we all loaded back into Will's car and with Sam in the driver's seat we drove back to my house. When we got here, Sam told me that he would be back in a little bit. It was late and we didn't need to give Gordon a heart attack by coming in together. I agreed, kissed him but then I looked at him, then Tina, confused.

"What?" Tina asked.

"Are you guys just going to circle the street a bunch of times?" I inquired.

"No," Sam chuckled. "Our family has returned. We're going home."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Good. Good. I can't wait to see them all."

"There is plenty of time for that," he said. "Get inside. I'll be back shortly." I nodded, kissed him again, reached into the back seat and hugged Tina before I got out of the car and headed toward the walk.

It is a teenage hope of hope that when you come home late that your parents are tucked away nicely in their bed and you don't have to deal with them until the morning but every teenager know it is folly to have such hope. I took a deep breathe, unlocked the door and stepped inside. I closed it back and locked it. I stood in the dark of the hallway trying to decide if I was just going to make a mad dash up the stairs of if I was just going accept his wrath. I took another deep breath and stepped toward the living room. There he was. Gordon was sitting in his favorite recliner my note wrinkled in one hand; a beer in the other. He looked up when he heard my footsteps. Relief washed over his face and body as he placed his beer down and leapt from his chair, the note falling to the floor.

"Mercy!" he said into my ear as he wrapped me in a too tight embrace.

"Hey Dad," I said hugging him back.

"You are so grounded but I am so happy to see you," Gordon said still hugging me.

"I know. I'm sorry," I said.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect."

"You sure?" he asked, giving me the once over.

"I promise, Dad. I'm perfectly fine," I said with a warm smile.

"Where'd you go?"

"Um, Italy."

"Italy? Like Europe?" Gordon asked, finally releasing me. I nodded. "Why?"

"Sam needed my help," I said, looking away for a moment. "Um, Tina showed up and needed my help. He was in a bad place."

"Right," Gordon deadpanned. "Well, he's home safe now, right?"

"Yeah, he's good."

"The Schuesters back too?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Ok. Well, I meant what I said, Mercy. You're grounded. I don't care how much better Sam is doing, I don't want him coming through this door any time soon," he said sternly.

"I can still see him, right?"

"Yes but you have a 4 o'clock curfew." I thought that was a little outrageous but I had just jetted off to Italy with barely an explanation as to why so I guess the punishment fits the crime.

"Is that am or pm?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

"Try am and find out what happens," Gordon said coldly.

"Gotcha," I muttered, realizing that my dad was not in the mood for jokes.

"Alright, head on up to bed," he said, "I'll check on you in a bit."

"Ok," I said on my way up the stairs. I pulled off my shoes, jeans and shirt. They all still felt heavy from the water from the fountain I ran through. I put on a pair of jeggings and a tank, before I unpacked my backpack and put my passport back in the drawer of my desk. When I was about to climb into bed, there was a knock on my door. "Come in."

"You settled?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah."

"Try to get some sleep."

"You too," I said. He nodded and closed my door.

I finally plopped down on my bed, turned on my side, pulled the sheet up and waited for Sam for as long as I could until sleep overtook me.

_"Nice fishing, Holly,"_ _the cruel Sebastian said as he led us from the chamber._

_"Yes, they do look rather juicy," Holly said licking her lips._

_"Save some for me," Sebastian said hungrily._

_"This way please. Stay together," Holly said as she lead the group of unsuspecting tourists toward the cavernous chamber. They were fools. All of them. Walking blindly to their deaths, bringing their children to those monsters on a silver platter._ _I turned around and saw a sinister looking Marley closing the double doors and then suddenly blood curdling scream and cries for help assaulted my ears. The scene blurred and changed and before me was David about to tear Sam's head from his body._

"Stop! Stop!" I screamed loudly and my eyes popped open when I felt something cold grab my hand. I took several deep breaths trying to even my breathing out when I realized it was Sam. "You're here," I whispered.

"You can sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up," he said softly, brushing my hair out of my face. I know he said that last part because he saw the panic in my eyes. The last time I went to sleep, he was no where to be found when I woke up. "Mercedes, the only reason I left was because I thought I was protecting you." he explained. "I needed you to have a chance at a normal, happy life."

"It was so easy for you to leave," I said sadly.

"No," he whispered. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I've done in 100 years." I couldn't help but feel so loved by that. A 100 years? Wow. "And I swear, I will never fail you again. I'm so sorry," he said as he caressed my cheek. I nuzzled into it. "Gordon's coming," he said quickly before he disappeared.

"Hey," he said opening the door. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. Dad, you don't have to worry," I tried to assure him.

"You know the last time you said that you took off. I didn't see you for three days."

"I'm really sorry."

"Mercy, don't ever do that to me again," he said severely. "Ever." I nodded my understanding. "And I meant what I said. You're grounded...for the rest of your life."

"Ok," I said. Gordon looked at me one more time with relief in his eyes before he closed the door and Sam reappeared.

"I'm not technically breaking any of his rules," he said kneeling beside my bed. "He did say I couldn't take a step inside the door. I came in through the window." I chuckled at the technicality that I'm sure Gordon wouldn't find amusing. "He's not going to forgive me easily."

"I know."

"Can you?" Sam asked saddened. "I hope you can 'cause I honestly don't know how to live without you."

"Come here," I whispered as we leaned forward and our lips met in an intense fiery kiss. "Once Tina changes me, you can't get rid of me."

"She won't need to change you," he said. "There are always ways to keep the Malgnità in the dark."

"No. No," I said shaking my head, getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, standing.

" _We_ are going to your house," I said as I stretched into a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What?" he asked. I put my finger to lips and I opened the door. All the lights downstairs were off and Gordon's room door was shut. I tiptoed across the hall and opened his door. He was asleep in the bed with a dentistry magazine open on his chest. I waved Sam out of my bedroom and eased downstairs and out the door. I looked at the calender in the kitchen quickly. Gordon was off tomorrow so I knew he would sleep in and I just had to be home before 11:30am. I grabbed my house key and eased out the door. Sam shut the door silently and I locked both locks. "Are you driving?"

"No," I said, "kneel." He did as I asked and I climbed on his back and he took off toward his house. When we arrived there almost everyone greeted me with a warm hug. I told them all to meet me downstairs where my party was. It was important. I watched them all descend the stairs. "What?"

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Wait and see," I said. "Come on," I said grabbing his hand and going down stairs. When we got there, Sam stopped on the stairs and I moved to the landing in front of them. "You all know what I want," I announced. "And I know how much I'm asking for. The only thing that I can think of for it to be fair is to just vote."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sam said from behind me.

"Shut up," I muttered, looking back at him, his family stifling laughter. "Tina?" I said turning back to the rest of them.

"I already consider you my sister," she said as she approached me and wrapped me in a tight hug and pulling me down to the floor. "Yes."

"Yes for me too," Kurt said joining us by the stairs.

"I vote yes," Blaine said grabbing my hand before he stood beside Kurt.

"I vote yes," Mike added. He stood in the back of room. "It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time," he added. I nodded my head in agreement.

"We vote yes," Santana chimed in.

"I got her to see reason," Brittany added, linking her pinky with Santana's.

"What she said," Santana said.

"Girl, you know I vote yes," Artie said coming over and hugging me.

"We vote yes," Puck and Lauren said simultaneously. I smiled at them. They were too cute.

"I vote yes," Quinn said softly. "You saved my brother. If this is what you want as repayment, who am I to say no?" she said as she wrapped her arms around me. I was taken aback by this vote. Quinn had never been shy about her dislike for me so to hear her come down on my side was shocking.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said quietly. "I'm really sorry to both of you for how I've acted and I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother; but this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself," she said, her voice brittle. "And I wish that there'd been someone to vote no for me. So no," she finished. I don't know Rachel's story but I respect her vote.

"I vote hell yeah," Finn said as he lifted off my feet into a hug and spun me around. "We can pick a fight the Malgnità some other way."

"I already consider you a part of the family," Emma commented with a warm, motherly smile. "Yes."

Will tugged on the bottom of his vest as she stepped forward and stood beside me, his eyes on Sam.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sam questioned, hurt in his voice. I turned to look at him. "You know what this means."

"You've chosen _not_ to live without her; which leaves me no choice," Will said patiently. "I won't lose my son." I was triumphant. I was going to be like him. Like them. 13 yeses and two no's. I hadn't meant to upset him but this is what I wanted.

"You should have some breakfast before you leave," Emma said, grabbing my hand. I looked up at the clock on the walk and saw it was only 8:30 so I agreed. She and Will made a huge spread and the entire family sat down and ate and talked, save for Sam. He was quite and spoke only when spoken to. I wasn't going to let his defeat dampen my mood.

After breakfast, I said my goodbyes and Sam and I walked hand in hand to his car. He held the door open and I got in. We rode in silent for a way until I broke the silence.

"I'll wait until after graduation to make it easier on Gordon and my mom," I said. He was silent. I rolled my eyes slightly. "Sam, I want you to be the one to do it," he was silent again but then the car came to a screeching halt. Standing the middle of the road was Maverick. He was shirtless and he was seething.

"He wants to talk to me," Sam said as we watched Mav jog off into the woods.


	17. I have one condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! So here we are. The last chapter of Glee Moon but never fear, Gleeclipse will be starting soon so be on the look out for it. Thank you all so much for reading Glee Moon. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**
> 
> **Please be sure to check out my latest Glee fic, Making the Band: Track 5. It's a Glee/Instant Star and slight Degrassi crossover. Give it a look.**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENT and KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **_Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, any characters, words, phrases from the books, movies or television show._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIZES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

Sam pulled over and we hiked a little ways into the woods to the large moss covered clearing where Maverick stood.

"So you're still alive for now," Maverick said, his tone marred with anger.

"He thinks it's me keep you away," Sam informed me.

"You stay the hell out of my head," Mav barked at Sam.

"Maverick, I know you have something to say to me," Sam said stepping into the wide space between us and Mav, "but I want to say something to you first; if that's all right." Maverick was silent. "Thank you," Sam said. There was more silence. "Thank you for keeping Mercy alive when I didn't."

"No. You didn't," Mav said snidely. "And it wasn't for your benefit, trust me."

"I'm still grateful," Sam told him, "but I'm here now. I'm not going to leave her side until she orders me away."

"We'll see," Mav said, venom in his voice. Sam nodded briefly, turned and came back to my side. "Hey, my turn to talk," he said jumping down off of the log he was standing on. "I'm here to remind you about a key point in the treaty."

"I haven't forgotten," Sam said looking him in the eyes.

"What key point?" I asked. It was clear they knew exactly what it was but I've never read the treaty. I'm in the dark.

"If any of _them_ bites a human, the truce is over," Maverick's strident voice boomed, his eyes locked on Sam.

"But if I choose it, it has nothing to do with you!" I spat. I couldn't believe that Maverick was standing here telling me that when I finally got everything I wanted, him and his pack would destroy us; me.

"No. No, I won't let you," Maverick said angrily.

"You won't let me?" I asked, shocked.

"You're not gonna be one of them, Mercy," he said ignoring my question.

"It's not up to you," I said.

"You know what we'll do to you," Maverick pleaded. "I won't have a choice."

"Mercy, please come," Sam said, trying to pull me away.

"Wait," I said turning to face him. "I want to talk to him," I stepped away from Sam and close to Maverick. "Mav, I love you," I said looking into his eyes. He inhaled deeply. "So, please, don't make me choose," I said. The next part I didn't want to say but needed to say, "'cause it'll be him. It's always been him." I had to look away from his stricken face. I had never wanted to hurt him but I needed to be honest with him.

"Mercy," he whispered, pain in his voice. All I could do was step back. It killed me that I was one causing him such pain but I didn't know what else to do.

"Goodbye, Maverick," Sam said, trying to remove me from the tense situation. I'm assuming that he heard whatever Mav was going to say next and he wanted to spare me from either hearing something hurtful or hearing how much I hurt him.

"No! You don't speak for her!" Maverick growled and grabbed Sam's arm. The murderous look that fell across Sam's features was frightening. He pushed me behind him before he turned and shoved Mav off his feet and across the clearing. While he was in the air he flipped and transformed into wolf form. Sam pushed me toward the wooded path that lead back to the car.

"Mercedes, get out of here," he said quickly as I turned to see wolf Maverick bounding across the clearing teeth bared.

"Stop!" I screamed. A charging Maverick stopped; still growling, teeth still bared. "Stop!" I yelled at Sam who was still advancing on him. "You can't hurt each other without hurting me!" I yelled, my hands held out in front of each of them. I needed them to understand where I was coming from. I needed them to see that if they were to kill each other that they would leave me in a place I didn't want to venture to, not even in my worst nightmares. I had meant what I said. I did love Maverick. A lot. He had been there for me in a time when I really needed someone; but it was Sam. Sam was the one who filled the empty spaces within me. The one that I would do anything for. The one who had my whole heart. It wouldn't be fair to Maverick to let him think anything else. I watched Mav's wolf form closely. He huffed and became downtrodden. I watched his eyes move from Sam to me to Sam then back to me. The sad look in them broke my heart. I took a step toward him but he huffed again and ran off. "Mav," I whispered as I watched him disappear behind a hill.

I stood there and just stared at the spot where my friend was just standing. The friend that I hurt. The friend whose heart I just broke.

"He's right," Sam said softly from behind me. I still didn't turn. I just waited for him to continue, "you shouldn't become what I am."

"I can't do this alone," I said, turning to face him finally. He sighed.

"Then, please, just wait," he said. We were both silent. He knew where I stood on this subject. "Just give me five years," he said as he crossed the clearing to me.

"That's too long," I said shaking my head. He huffed and smirked at me.

"You're so stubborn," Sam chuckled.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked with a small smile. Sam looked at me, then away and he chuckled to himself. Seeing him smile and laugh was soul-reaffirming.

"I have one condition," he said, his green eyes meeting mine, "if you want me to do it myself."

"What's the condition?" I questioned wearily. I was nervous. I had no idea what his condition could be. Would I have to submit to some kind of vampire knowledge test? Ok, so maybe that's stupid but what else could it be.

"And then forever," Sam assured me.

"That's what I'm asking," I whispered. He looked at me and gave me a crooked grin. I found myself wondering what was going on in his head. The look of certainly that his face held had me worried. What was he certain about? I stared into his diamond green eyes. The silence between had me wanting to shake him out of frustration. I wished he would just spit it out. I opened my mouth to speak and he chuckled again. I took a deep breath and waited. The next three words he spoke shook me to my core,

"Marry me, Mercedes."


End file.
